We Are Family
by Rinzu15 The 4th Espada
Summary: Aku harus menerima kenyataan untuk menjalani hidup bersama seorang bocah laki-laki yang tak pernah kuharapkan. Yang paling sulit adalah memaafkan wanita yang telah melahirkannya sekaligus, membuangnya? Sakura/chibi Naruto/Minato, Naruko/Itachi. Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei.
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Family**

**Chapter 1**

Bunga camellia putih itu aku letakkan dengan perlahan. Setelah berdoa dan berdiam selama beberapa saat, aku pun mulai beranjak dari batu nisan itu. Nisan yang sudah satu bulan berdiri di pemakaman umum ini. Nisan yang bertuliskan Haruno Kizashi.

Ayahku.

Banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan ayah. Bukan, bukan ingin kubicarakan, lebih tepatnya adalah hal yang ingin aku pertanyakan, namun tidak akan pernah bisa aku katakan karena ternyata penyakit jantung ayah lebih dahulu merenggut hidupnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata ayah diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain ketika ibu masih hidup. Aku bahkan tidak percaya ayah berbuat demikian di belakang ibu dan merahasiakannya pada kami selama ini.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka.

Aku marah? Tentu saja.

Ayah menghancurkan kepercayaanku begitu saja. Ayah mengkhianati cinta ibu. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal!

Di depan kami beliau selalu bersikap baik, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi ternyata ayah menikam dari belakang. Ketika sekarang aku mengetahui hal ini, ayah justru meninggalkan dunia. Kalau sudah begini, kepada siapa aku harus mempertanyakan?

Semua sudah tidak berguna.

"Sakura-chan, ayo pulang…"

Aku menoleh perlahan ke arah bocah laki-laki berambut kuning yang kini memegang tanganku. Ia terlihat merengut sambil menatapku. Kurasa ia tidak suka berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini. Mungkin saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di tempat ini. Bagaimanapun, penginderaan anak kecil lebih peka terhadap hal-hal yang berada di luar nalar, bukan?

"Sakura-chan… Naru mau pulang," rengeknya lagi, kali ini ia sedikit menarik tanganku. Mungkin ia mulai kehabisan kesabaran melihatku yang hanya berdiri diam menatap seonggok batu.

Aku pun mulai meraih keranjang bunga yang kuletakkan di atas rumput dan untuk terakhir kalinya aku menatap nisan ayah sebelum kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Ayo."

Bocah laki-laki berusia empat tahun itu tampak senang ketika aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia mulai menyunggingkan senyum merekahnya. Rambut kuningnya, warna mata biru langitnya… benar-benar mirip dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang kubenci diam-diam. Wanita yang telah bersekongkol dengan ayah untuk menyakiti ibuku. Wanita tanpa hati yang kini meninggalkan anak hasil perselingkuhannya dengan ayah entah kemana. Anak laki-laki yang kini menggenggam tanganku.

Aku tersenyum hambar.

Ironis sekali…

Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari wanita yang kubenci itu kini justru hidup bersama denganku.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Are Family**

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura…" Suara ayah terdengar parau. Wajahnya tampak sedikit tertunduk dan suram, seperti menahan beban berat. Aku menatap ayah dengan alis bertaut dan menanti apa yang sebenarnya ingin ayah katakan.

Ayah menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ini Naruto… mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Mata hijauku beralih dari ayah menuju pada seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning yang cukup menggemaskan untuk anak seusianya. Ia tampak malu-malu dan bersembunyi dibalik kaki ayah dengan kedua tangan mungilnya meremas kuat celana ayah. Mata biru besarnya menatap padaku takut-takut.

"Apa maksud ayah? Siapa anak ini?"

Raut wajah ayah tiba-tiba saja berubah tampak seperti kesusahan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan menatap Naruto. Cukup lama ayah terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ayah?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Aku harus mengatakan hal ini padamu, Sakura…" ucap ayah akhirnya. Ia memijat keningnya, terlihat frustasi. Suasana di dalam ruang tengah rumah kami terasa begitu sunyi dan tegang. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ingin ayah katakan sampai seperti ini. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya dalam pikiranku.

"Sebelumnya ayah ingin minta maaf padamu…"

Mataku membulat tatkala ayah membungkukkan badannya dihadapanku.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Naruto… dia anak ayah… adikmu…" ucap ayah pelan.

"A-apa…?" Aku terdiam mematung, memastikan pendengaranku masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Aku bersalah padamu, Sakura… Aku bersalah pada ibumu…" Aku semakin berjengit tatkala ayah mulai terisak pelan. Lututnya perlahan membentur lantai, berlutut di hadapanku dengan wajah yang semakin tertunduk dalam. Tangannya perlahan menggenggam tanganku yang tergantung di udara. "Aku sungguh ayah yang buruk. Aku tahu kalau aku tidak pantas menjadi ayahmu… Tidak pantas menjadi suami ibumu… Ayah khilaf, Sakura! Ayah khilaf!" Suara ayah terdengar semakin kacau.

Naruto tampak menoleh bergantian pada ayah dan padaku. Ia terlihat kebingungan, sementara aku yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ingin coba ayah sampaikan masih berdiri mematung dengan mata yang membelalak. Aku mengerti apa maksud kata-kata ayah. Tanpa tersadar air mataku mulai menyeruak keluar. Lidahku mendadak terasa kelu dan badanku lemas. Rohku seperti dicabut dari tubuhku. Aku terhuyung ke belakang, menyentuh dinding ruang tengah. Aku tidak percaya. Sungguh tidak percaya ayah berbuat seperti ini.

Sejak kapan?

Dengan siapa?

"Maafkan ayah, Sakura. Maafkan ayah…" Ayah semakin terisak. "Ayah benar-benar menyesal…"

Perlahan aku mulai menepis tangan ayah yang memegang tanganku tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Aku menangis dalam diam dan tak bisa menghentikan air mataku.

"S-Sakura…" Ayah mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku. Ia mencoba menggapai kembali tanganku, menahanku untuk beranjak, namun aku kembali menepisnya.

"Lepaskan…" ucapku dingin tanpa menatap ayah.

"Sakura, ayah mohon, maafkan ayah! Ayah sungguh tidak bermaksud mengkhianati ibumu. Ayah menyesal, Sakura!"

"Lalu apa…?" Aku menatap ayah dengan berurai air mata. "Kalau ayah tidak bermaksud mengkhianati ibu, lalu apa ini artinya? Lihat anak ini!" tunjukku pada Naruto, "Dia sudah sebesar ini, tapi ayah baru menyesal sekarang, bahkan setelah ibu meninggal?! Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Ayah bukan hanya mengkhianati ibu, tapi ayah juga membohongi kami selama ini! Aku… Aku tidak habis pikir… kenapa ayah setega ini…" Aku mulai terisak, mengeluarkan segala emosi dan kekesalanku.

Hatiku teramat perih, seperti dihujam seribu duri, bahkan lebih sakit lagi.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Aku terhenyak dari tidurku. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap menatap langit-langit kamar sebelum kemudian mendesah pelan.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku mengalami mimpi yang sama dalam setiap tidurku. Mimpi saat kejadian waktu itu.

Kenapa mimpi itu selalu datang berkali-kali seperti rekaman film usang? Hal itu benar-benar menggangguku. Bagaimana tidak? Kejadian hari itu adalah salah satu hal yang sangat ingin aku lupakan. Tiap kali teringat, luka sakit hati yang berusaha aku kubur itu seakan-akan kembali terbuka.

Hari setelah kejadian itu menjadi hari yang sulit untukku. Aku sama sekali tidak berbicara pada ayah. Bahkan beberapa malam, aku menginap di rumah teman-temanku dan menghindari ayah. Aku juga tidak mempedulikan Naruto sama sekali.

Tapi entah apa yang membuatku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima dan merawat Naruto. Bahkan aku tidak menyadari sikapku padanya perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku tetap membiarkan Naruto bersamaku, padahal aku bisa saja meninggalkannya di panti asuhan, mungkin. Kalau dipikir, memangnya tahu apa gadis berusia delapan belas tahun sepertiku tentang mengurus anak? Mengurus diri sendiri saja aku masih belum tentu benar. Disaat ibunya sendiri pun justru tidak peduli padanya, aku malah menyusahkan diriku sendiri. Entahlah, aku ini bodoh atau apa. Tapi, yang aku tahu, saat itu aku tidak bisa mengabaikan wajah polosnya yang menatap jasad ayah ketika pemakaman. Saat semua orang pergi, anak itu hanya berdiri diam dengan tangannya yang menggenggam setangkai bunga.

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menghiraukannya. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mempedulikannya. Seharusnya… aku tidak boleh terbujuk. Tapi nyatanya… wajah itu telah berhasil meluluhkan keras hatiku. Wajahnya yang berusaha menahan tangis dihadapanku. Padahal untuk anak seusianya, ia bisa saja menangis sekeras mungkin sesuka hatinya sampai puas. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto tampak berbeda dengan anak-anak kebanyakan.

Aku memang bodoh. Tapi aku akan lebih bodoh lagi kalau membiarkan seorang anak kecil di depanku menangis sendirian. Walau aku tahu aku membenci ibunya, namun sebenarnya Naruto tidaklah salah. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikan wajahnya yang tampak kesepian itu seorang diri, tanpa tempat untuk pulang. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang butuh sandaran, dan saat seperti ini hanyalah aku yang tersisa, meski ia bukan adik kandungku.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Sudah mau pulang, Sakura-chan?" Minato-nii tersenyum ramah ketika ia berpapasan denganku di lorong menuju ruang ganti pegawai. Aku pun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ah, benar juga. Kau harus menjemput Naruto-chan di penitipan anak, ya? Hm… kalau saja aku tidak banyak kerjaan, mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu, sayangnya para pelanggan itu tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

"Tidak apa, Minato-nii, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa menjemput Naruto sendiri. Itu sudah biasa kulakukan," jawabnya masih dengan tersenyum. Minato-nii hanya mengangguk pelan.

Namikaze Minato adalah putra pemilik kedai dango tempatku bekerja sekarang. Ia pria yang masih muda dan berwajah tampan. Meski ia lebih tua dariku lima tahun, namun ia memperlakukanku seperti sahabat sebayanya. Minato-nii adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Aku tidak canggung untuk menceritakan semua masalahku padanya. Dia sosok pendengar yang baik dan sabar. Bagiku, Minato-nii sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Selama ini dialah yang selalu membantuku, disamping Chiyo-baasan, tetanggaku. Aku diizinkan bekerja di tempat ini juga adalah karena bantuannya.

Aku pun segera masuk ke ruang ganti dan melepas apron yang kupakai. Aku segera membenahi pakaian dan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan.

Pukul 19:00, adalah waktuku untuk pulang. Aku beruntung karena Jiraiya-san, pemilik kedai ini ―sekaligus ayah Minato-nii, bisa mengerti bagaimana keadaanku sehingga beliau mengizinkanku untuk masuk dan pulang kerja dengan waktu yang berbeda dari karyawan lainnya. Aku dibolehkan untuk bekerja non-shift, karena paginya aku harus mengantar Naruto ke taman kanak-kanak. Dan aku baru akan menjemputnya di penitipan anak setelah aku pulang bekerja seperti sekarang.

Harus kuakui ini begitu sulit dan melelahkan. Disaat remaja seusiaku sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati bermain dan meneruskan sekolah ke perguruan tinggi, aku justru mati-matian menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja dan merawat seorang anak laki-laki lima tahun.

Sedih? Tentu saja.

Aku tidak punya pengalaman tentang membesarkan seorang anak sendirian. Terkadang, aku akan marah-marah sendiri lalu menangis saat tengah malam. Tapi, jika mengingat kalau saat ini akulah yang bertanggungjawab atas Naruto ―karena aku tidak tahu dimana ibunya sekarang, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Sudah tidak ada tempat untukku bergantung, karena itu aku harus bekerja keras sendiri.

Setelah mengambil tas selempangku, aku segera keluar dari ruang ganti dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar belakang, namun suara Minato-nii menghentikan langkahku.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu!" Ia tampak melangkah cepat menghampiriku dengan sebuah bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Ada apa, Minato-nii?"

"Ini, bawalah." Minato-nii menyodorkan bungkusan itu padaku. Aku menatap Minato-nii bingung. "Ini ada sedikit nasi kepal dan sup miso untukmu makan malam dengan Naruto-chan."

"E-eh, tapi, Minato-nii… tidak usah repot-repot…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan sangat sedih."

"Minato-nii…"

"Nah, terimalah. Maaf hanya bisa memberimu ini, Sakura-chan."

Aku menggeleng. Bagiku ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kepedulian Minato-nii lebih berharga dari apapun. "Terima kasih," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

Minato-nii kembali tersenyum hangat lalu menepuk kepalaku dan mengusapnya lembut. "Hati-hati di jalan. Sampaikan salamku untuk Naruto-chan."

"Um." Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sampai besok, Minato-nii."

"Sampai besok, Sakura-chan!" serunya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Untuk sekian kalinya, Minato-nii membuatku kuat.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Konohamaru-kun!" Ayame, wanita pengurus penitipan anak berambut kecoklatan itu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ceria pada seorang anak berambut hitam yang baru saja dijemput oleh ayah dan ibunya dengan sebuah mobil van hitam.

Konohamaru balas melambaikan tangan pada Ayame dengan senyum lebar khas anak kecil. Ia kemudian menggamit tangan ayah dan ibunya yang menuntunnya ke dalam mobil. Anak itu terlihat begitu senang. Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil yang membawa keluarga kecil bahagia itu pun mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat penitipan anak 'Himawari'.

Aku menatap mobil hitam itu sampai hilang di belokan menuju jalan raya. Memang cukup banyak yang menitipkan anaknya di Himawari saat orang tua mereka bekerja, termasuk aku. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di rumah. Itu terlalu berbahaya. Aku juga tidak enak hati menitipkan Naruto pada Chiyo-baasan. Beliau sudah tua.

Hanya beberapa anak saja yang dijemput saat memasuki waktu malam seperti ini. Kebanyakan anak dijemput berkisar antara pukul 4 sampai pukul 6 sore. Beberapa kali aku selalu melihat anak bernama Konohamaru itu dijemput malam hari, namun tidak setiap hari. Dan Naruto selalu menjadi anak terakhir yang dijemput di tempat ini. Biasanya dia akan menunggu dengan duduk memandang ke arah jendela sambil menopang kedua pipinya yang tembam dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Atau dia akan menunggu dengan duduk di atas ayunan yang ada di halaman ditemani Ayame.

Aku tahu mungkin dia bosan dan kesal menungguku, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Masih beruntung aku diizinkan bekerja di tempat Minato-nii dengan waktu yang berbeda dari pegawai lain.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, kau sudah datang?" Suara Ayame membawaku kembali pada kesadaranku. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu membungkukkan badan.

Ayame berusia sebaya dengan Minato-nii. Dia merupakan wanita yang ramah dan baik hati. Selain itu dia juga cantik dan senang dengan anak-anak.

"Selamat malam, Ayame-neesan…"

"Naruto-chan menunggumu di dalam. Dia asyik dengan mainannya," ujar Ayame seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan penitipan. Aku berjalan mengekorinya.

"Dia tidak nakal, 'kan, Ayame-neesan?"

Ayame terkekeh kecil mendengarku menanyakan hal itu. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak, Sakura-chan. Naruto-chan anak yang cukup hiperaktif, tapi dia tidak mengganggu anak yang lain. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura-chan."

"Syukurlah…"

Ayame hanya tersenyum.

Kami pun memasuki ruangan besar menyerupai kelas yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa meja dan kursi rendah, mainan-mainan dan gambar yang banyak tertempel di dinding.

"Naruto-chan, waktunya pulang!" seru Ayame dengan suara ceria. Naruto mendongak saat mendengar suara Ayame. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata biru besarnya terlihat berseri saat melihat diriku yang berdiri di belakang Ayame.

"Sakura-chan!" teriaknya senang. Ia pun segera berlari ke arahku dengan cengiran yang lebar dan segera menghambur memeluk pinggangku.

"Hey, Narurin!" Aku mengacak pelan rambut kuningnya. Aku sudah terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan kurasa Naruto tidak keberatan kupanggil dengan sebutan itu.

Naruto kemudian melepas pelukannya, lalu segera berlari ke meja tempatnya tadi berada untuk mengambil selembar kertas yang ada di sana, sebelum kemudian kembali berlari ke arahku.

"Sakura-chan, lihat apa yang Naru gambar!" serunya sambil menunjukkan hasil gambarannya padaku. Aku pun berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang digambarnya. Ayame pun tampak penasaran dan tertarik.

Seketika itu juga mataku membulat.

"Wah, apa yang kamu gambar ini, Naruto-chan?" tanya Ayame kemudian.

"Ini Naru dan Sakura-chan! Bagus, 'kan?" ucapnya dengan senyum terkembang.

Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip selama beberapa detik saat melihat gambar itu. Di atas kertas itu terlukis gambaran Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tanganku sambil tertawa. Garis-garis gambarannya terlihat meliuk-meliuk dan bergelombang. Krayon-nya tebal dibeberapa bagian, sekaligus kosong dibeberapa sudut. Warnanya banyak yang melampaui garis pensilnya.

Aku seperti terhipnotis sesaat. Gambar itu hanyalah gambar sederhana seperti kebanyakan gambaran anak-anak, namun entah kenapa hanya dengan melihatnya seakan-akan perasaan Naruto sampai padaku lewat gambar itu. Pasti Naruto menggambarnya sambil memikirkan kami.

Aku pun tersenyum. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari hatiku. Tanpa sadar aku tersentuh oleh kepolosannya.

"Bagus sekali, Narurin," pujiku.

"Benar, Naruto-chan. Gambar yang bagus!" Ayame ikut berkomentar. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya.

Senyum Naruto semakin lebar.

"Ayo pulang!"

Naruto bergegas mengambil tas ransel kecilnya lalu segera menarik tanganku menuju pintu keluar Himawari.

"Kami pamit dulu, Ayame-neesan. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Aku kembali membungkukkan badan.

"Ya, selamat malam, Sakura-chan. Hati-hati di jalan." Ayame tersenyum lalu menatap Naruto. "Sampai besok, Naruto-chan!"

"Bye, bye, Ayame-neesan!" balas Naruto masih dengan cengiran lebarnya. Aku sedikit mengernyit. Dari mana Naruto tahu kata 'bye-bye'? sepertinya ia menonton film asing dan meniru kata itu tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Kami pun kemudian berjalan menuju arah stasiun. Naruto masih tetap asyik dengan gambar yang dipegangnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu senang. Aku menatapnya lewat sudut mataku. Terkadang aku berpikir apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Maksudku, ia tidak pernah menanyakan tentang ibunya selama ia bersamaku.

Apakah ia tidak rindu pada ibunya?

Rasanya aneh. Sebenarnya aku pernah berpikir untuk menanyakannya pada Naruto, hanya ingin tahu saja. Tapi niat itu selalu aku urungkan. Aku takut kalau Naruto nanti malah merengek ingin bertemu ibunya, sementara aku sama sekali tidak tahu wanita itu ada dimana. Aku sendiri juga nanti yang repot.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini aku biarkan saja seperti ini.

Seandainya pun Naruto sendiri yang mungkin suatu saat akan menanyakan hal itu… aku belum tahu akan menjawab apa…

Naruto terlihat menguap lebar saat kami sudah berada didalam kereta. Sepertinya ia sudah mengantuk. Beberapa kali kepalanya tampak terantuk ke depan, ke samping dan ke belakang. Aku tidak tega melihatnya dan menggerakkan tanganku untuk merangkulnya agar ia bersandar padaku. Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian Naruto tertidur dalam rangkulanku. Aku pun meraih kertas gambar yang masih saja dipegangnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas agar tidak jatuh.

Naruto terlihat nyaman dalam tidurnya.

**End of chapter 2**

A/n : Ok, sebelumnya aku belum sempat memberikan pembukaan di chapter 1, gomen... Ini adalah fic pertama yang karakternya mungkin banyak yang diluar dugaan dan pairingnya juga crack XP Aku harap kalian menikmati cerita ini seperti aku yang juga senang menuliskannya. ;D

Makasih yang udah baca. Makasih buat yang udah review chapter lalu :** heryanilinda, WisnuDamayanti, gui gui M.I.T, & Lily Purple Lily.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We Are Family**

**Chapter 3**

Waktu ke supermarket adalah saat yang disukai Naruto. Setelah menerima gaji, aku selalu belanja untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk keperluan dapur. Itu adalah kegiatan rutinku setiap bulannya. Dan Naruto selalu antusias kalau kuajak, karena biasanya Naruto akan kubelikan sekotak es krim strawberi-jeruk yang disukainya. Terkadang aku selalu merasa bersalah karena hanya bisa membelikannya es krim sebulan sekali, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus bisa menghemat agar uang gajiku cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sampai gaji berikutnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku mengambil kerja sambilan sebagai pengantar susu saat dini hari. Meskipun bayarannya terbilang kecil, tapi lumayan untuk uang tabungan, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan.

Aku menoleh ke belakang ketika kusadari Naruto tidak ada di belakangku. Rupanya dia berdiri di depan kaca supermarket dengan wajah serius. Aku mendesah pelan. Entah apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

"Narurin, ayo! Es krimmu keburu mencair," seruku.

Dan akhirnya Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan segera berlari menghampiriku. "Iya, Sakura-chan!" jawabnya seraya meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Naru tadi lihat gambar yang bagus, Sakura-chan!"

"Gambar apa?"

"Umm … hmm…" Naruto menggeleng dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut.

Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku, heran. Sesaat Naruto seperti tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin ke toilet?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak." Naruto kembali menggeleng.

"Kita mau naik bus, lho … jangan sampai kamu nanti pipis di celana," godaku. Kadang Naruto memang selalu segan kalau ingin ke toilet saat kami di luar rumah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin dia malu mengatakannya padaku.

"Nggak, kok, Sakura-chan. Naru nggak akan pipis di celana!" jawabnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," ucapku sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Kami pun berjalan bergandengan menuju halte yang tidak jauh dari supermarket. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke rumah dengan menggunakan bus.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto segera berlari masuk setelah membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak. Dengan tergesa, bocah kecil itu segera ke dapur untuk mencuci tangan. Suara debuman kaki kecilnya yang berlari di atas lantai kayu membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Dia begitu lincah. Dan aku senang Naruto mau mendengar nasehatku untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil sendiri, seperti menaruh sepatu di tempatnya, dan mencuci tangan saat akan makan. Mungkin dia sedikit takut juga kalau melawan karena biasanya aku akan memasang wajah yang sepertinya menakutkan untuk Naruto. Yah, kalau kubilang, dia anak yang cukup penurut.

Aku segera menuju dapur untuk menyimpan semua belanjaan. Naruto segera naik ke kursi makan setelah aku menaruh kotak es krimnya di atas meja. Wajahnya terlihat berseri, tidak sabar untuk menikmati es krim kesukaannya.

Aku pun menuangkan segelas jus jeruk sebelum kemudian bergabung di meja makan.

"Hei, pelan-pelan, nanti kena bajumu!" tegurku.

"Tapi nanti keburu cair, Sakura-chan! Lihat, tuh … ini sudah lembek …" jawab Naruto dengan mulut yang sudah belepotan es krim.

"Tidak apa-apa. 'Kan bisa dimasukkan ke kulkas, nanti juga keras lagi …"

"Oh, iya, ya … Naru lupa, ehehe …" Naruto nyengir lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi kecilnya. Ia kembali menyendok es krimnya sebelum kemudian menatapku, "Sakura-chan mau? Nih! Haaaa …" Bocah kecil itu menyodorkan sesendok es krimnya padaku seraya berdiri di atas kursi agar tangannya bisa menjangkauku.

"Tidak usah, Narurin habiskan saja sendiri."

"Sekali aja, Sakura-chan. Enak, kok!"

Akhirnya aku membuka mulutku juga karena Naruto terus menyodorkan sendoknya padaku. Ia pun memasukkan sesendok es krim itu ke dalam mulutku setelah sempat meleset ke atas bibirku. Naruto malah tertawa melihat bibirku yang jadi belepotan es krim. Dasar bocah!

"Haha … Sakura-chan lucu!"

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku kemudian mengambil selembar tisu dan mengelap bibirku.

"Kalau sudah selesai masukkan sisa es krimnya ke kulkas lalu cuci tangan dan bibirmu."

"Haaaiii." Naruto kembali melanjutkan makannya.

::

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Sakura-chan …"

"Hmm?" gumamku tanpa menoleh. Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku menyiapkan tempat tidur. Naruto terlihat mengikuti ke mana langkahku, tipikal anak kecil.

"Sakura-chan suka warna apa?"

"Merah," jawabku singkat.

"Eh, kenapa? Rambut Sakura-chan 'kan warnanya pink, jadi harusnya Sakura-chan suka warna pink! Bunga sakura 'kan warnanya juga pink. Bagus!"

Aku memutar bola mataku dan menatap balik Naruto. "Kau suka warna pink?"

"Iya, suka! Naru suka warna pink, oranye, kuning! Tapi sama merah juga, deh!" serunya senang.

"Ya, semua warna bagus, kok!"

"Tapi, tapi, Sakura-chan, Naru nggak suka warna hitam! Takuuut, hiii …"

"Kenapa takut? Hitam itu 'kan warna yang keren."

"Nggak, ah! Kalau gelap 'kan hitaaam semua, jadinya takut. Nggak bisa lihat apa-apa."

Jadi Naruto takut sama gelap? Aku baru tahu.

"Ya, sudah sekarang kau tidur sana, ini sudah malam."

"Naru mau tidur di sini sama Sakura-chan, ah!"

"Eh, kenapa? Tidur di kamarmu sendiri saja, aku temani sampai kau tidur, ayo!"

"Nggak mauuu …! Naru mau tidur sama Sakura-chan!" Naruto merengut lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk guling. Aku menghela nafas. Sudahlah, aku sedang malas berdebat, badanku sudah lelah.

"Ya, sudah, hari ini saja, ya? Sudah pipis dan cuci kaki belum?"

"Sudah!"

Aku pun menguap lebar lalu segera membaringkan diri di atas ranjang. Naruto berbaring di sebelahku, namun belum juga memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura-chan."

"Apa lagi, Narurin? Aku sudah ngantuk!" Aku menatap Naruto yang melihatku dengan ragu. Ia sepertinya takut untuk bertanya.

"Sakura-chan … kalau nanti Sakura-chan punya uang … boleh tidak Naru ke taman bermain?"

"Hah?" Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaan polos itu.

"Kemarin Konohamaru ke taman bermain sama mama papanya. Kata Konohamaru, di sana banyak permainan seru! Naik kincir besar, naik bebek besar yang ngambang di air, terus, terus naik kuda yang muter banyaaaak banget! Tadi Naru lihat gambarnya di supemaket!"

Ah, begitu ruapanya. Jadi tadi Naruto memandangi poster taman bermain …

Aku menatap mata biru Naruto yang penuh harap. Aku sama sekali tidak terpikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Aku hanya terfokus pada pekerjaan dan biaya sekolah Naruto. Aku memang belum pernah mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat hiburan seperti itu. Dan sekarang Naruto meminta dengan takut-takut, bahkan dengan kalimat yang halus agar tidak terkesan membebaniku. Ya, Tuhan … anak ini mengerti layaknya orang dewasa.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Mungkin sekali-kali ke sana tidak apa-apa. Aku masih punya cukup simpanan uang. "Baiklah, minggu ini kita ke sana, yuk!"

Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya. Dia terlihat terkejut mendengar jawaban yang mungkin tidak diduganya.

"Benar, Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan nggak bohong?"

"Iya, benar. Aku tidak bohong."

"Sakura-chan punya uangnya?"

"Punya. Pokoknya hari Minggu ini kita ke taman bermain, ya?"

"Asyiiiikkk!" Naruto spontan melompat-lompat di atas kasur.

"Hei, hentikan, Narurin! Kau membuat kepalaku jadi pusing."

"Makasih, Sakura-chan!" serunya lalu langsung memelukku.

Aku kembali tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya. "Sekarang tidurlah."

Naruto mengangguk lalu kembali berbaring dengan senyum yang masih terkembang. Tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur. Aku mengusap keningnya lembut lalu mengecupnya perlahan.

Melihatnya begitu gembira membuatku ikut merasa gembira. Setidaknya, ini salah satu hal yang bisa aku lakukan agar kenangan masa kecilnya bahagia, meskipun tidak ada sosok orangtua yang seharusnya memanjakan dan memberinya kasih sayang.

**End of chapter 3**

**A/N** : Gomen, minna-san, harusnya fic ini bisa update seminggu sekali, tapi ada sedikit masalah. Chapter 3-nya aku bikin ulang karena chapter 3 yang sebelumnya terasa rush untuk masuk ke inti masalah, jadi aku jadikan untuk chapter selanjutnya saja.

Dan ada kesalahan kecil yang cukup fatal sebenarnya di chapter kemarin. Apa kalian menyadarinya juga? Aku salah mengetik usia Naruto. Aku mengetik 5 tahun, padahal seharusnya 4 tahun. Maaf banget buat kesalahannya. Itu sama sekali nggak disengaja.

Makasih yang udah baca lagi chapter ini. Spesial makasih buat yang udah review chapter kemarin: **WisnuDamayanti, Lily Purple Lily, heryanilinda, gui gui M.I.T, & naruto **juga yang udah nge-fave, makasiiih. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**We Are Family**

**Chapter 4**

Taman bermain, memang tempat yang menyenangkan, khususnya untuk anak-anak. Orang-orang datang ke tempat ini tentunya untuk bersenang-senang. Apalagi di hari libur seperti ini. Banyak para remaja seusiaku yang datang bersama pasangan atau teman-teman. Wajah mereka tampak ceria. Sementara aku, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya untuk bersenang-senang. Nyatanya, aku ke tempat ini untuk menjaga seorang bocah.

"Sakura-chaaan… Sakura-chaaan…"

Kembali, Naruto memanggilku seraya melambaikan tangannya saat kuda yang ditumpanginya berputar melewatiku yang tengah berada di luar area permainan komidi putar. Aku tersenyum sambil balas melambaikan tangan. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Naruto terus berteriak seperti itu. Setiap putaran rasanya dia berseru padaku sambil melambaikan tangan dengan tawa yang lebar. Sebenarnya Naruto sempat memaksaku untuk ikut naik permainan, tapi aku menolak. Kepalaku sudah cukup pusing mengikuti Naruto yang sangat lincah, apalagi kalau ditambah naik komidi putar juga.

Dia benar-benar senang kuajak ke tempat ini. Aku sudah merasa lelah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak tiga jam lalu kami datang ke tempat ini, Naruto begitu semangat menarik tanganku dan mencoba banyak permainan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa anak ini seperti tidak merasa capek sedikit pun, sementara aku… rasanya kakiku mau copot mengikutinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ―yang bagiku terasa berjam-jam, akhirnya komidi putar berhenti juga. Orang-orang mulai turun dari kudanya masing-masing, termasuk Naruto. Dia pun segera berlari menghampiriku dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang tidak?" tanyaku.

"Iya, Sakura-chan, Naru senang banget!" serunya.

"Bagus, deh! Sekarang istirahat dulu, ya? Aku capek."

Wajah Naruto seperti menyiratkan kekecewaan, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

"Sakura-chan, Naru mau bola itu, boleh tidak?" tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah bola karet sedang di salah satu stand penjual mainan.

"Ya, sudah, ayo beli."

"Asyiiikk!" Naruto bergegas menarik tanganku ke stand tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan mainan yang diinginkannya kami pun menuju ke tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai namun tidak sepi juga. Aku mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku kayu yang membelakangi air mancur besar lalu meneguk jus jeruk kalengku sampai habis, sementara Naruto asyik melompat-lompat sambil memainkan bola karetnya yang memantul-mantul di atas tanah.

Angin menggerak-gerakkan rambutku dengan lembut. Awan pun terlihat menggumpal seperti gulali di langit yang biru cerah. Sungguh siang yang sempurna, pas sekali untuk jalan-jalan. aku bisa melihat beberapa pasang kekasih berjalan beriringan, saling bergandengan tangan, berceloteh tentang sesuatu hal. Beberapa orang terlihat berjalan ramai-ramai bersama teman-temannya, saling tertawa dan bercanda. Aku mendesah pelan. Pandanganku kembali pada Naruto yang masih asyik sendiri. Setidaknya aku sudah membuat seseorang merasa senang.

Aku pun teringat sesuatu. Tanganku kemudian merogoh tas selempang kecil yang kuletakkan di atas bangku dan menarik selembar foto dari dalamnya.

Fotoku dan Naruto bersama seorang badut panda penghibur taman bermain.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Naruto terlihat begitu lucu di foto itu. Dia tampak sedikit ketakutan saat memegang tangan besar sang 'panda'.

Perlahan, senyumku berubah nanar.

Sampai kapan semua ini akan berjalan?

Sejak awal, aku tidak punya pilihan. Tidak― Pilihan itu sebenarnya ada, hanya saja… entahlah. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan. Bagaimanapun, aku hanya seorang remaja yang masih labil dan belum begitu mengerti hal-hal orang dewasa, apalagi bertanggung jawab untuk seorang anak kecil yang sebetulnya bukan saudara kandungku.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan seperti apa jadinya kami nanti. Yang aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kami berdua. Aku hanya bersyukur ada orang-orang yang begitu baik seperti Minato-nii, Jiraiya ji-san, Ayame-neesan, Nenek Chiyo yang selalu membantuku.

Kalau sekarang ada yang bertanya, apa aku masih marah pada ayah, aku tidak tahu. Dalam hati kecilku aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau rasa marah itu masih ada, hanya saja tidak sebesar dulu. Mungkin karena sekarang aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Dan tidak jarang pula, Naruto berkali-kali membuatku tersenyum.

Setidaknya aku tidak merasa sendirian.

Terlalu asyik tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada di depanku. Aku terhenyak. Iris hijauku dengan cepat menyusuri sekitar, namun Naruto tidak kelihatan. Jantungku mulai berdebar lebih cepat.

Setelah memasukkan kembali foto yang tadi kupegang ke dalam tas, aku segera berdiri dan mulai mencari Naruto.

"Sial, apa yang aku lakukan?" rutukku pada diri sendiri. Pikiran burukku mulai mengarah kemana-mana. Aku tahu di tempat ramai seperti ini banyak orang jahat. Siapa yang tahu, kalau beberapa menit yang lalu, mungkin Naruto sudah dibawa seseorang.

Pikiranku sendiri membuatku semakin panik. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku dan terus mencari. Aku juga sempat bertanya pada orang-orang yang lewat, berharap mereka melihat Naruto, namun mereka menggelengkan kepala dan tidak tahu sama sekali.

Aku terengah. Keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisku. Aku merasa sudah mencari kemana-mana, namun aku belum juga menemukan Naruto. Aku semakin panik sekaligus cemas.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku meraih ponselku. Dengan jemari gemetar, aku berhasil menekan kontak seseorang. Terdengar nada panggil selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian suara seseorang di seberang telepon menjawab panggilanku.

"Halo, Sakura-chan?"

"H-halo, Minato-nii…" jawabku sedikit parau. Tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Ya, ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kau… baik-baik saja?"

"M-Minato-nii… Naruto…" Entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk berbicara. Aku malah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto? Kenapa dengan Naruto-chan? Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi?" Suara Minato-nii mulai terdengar khawatir.

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha untuk sedikit tenang dan mengumpulkan suaraku. Sekarang, sebutir air mata mulai jatuh dari mataku. "Naruto… Naruto tidak ada. Aku… sudah mencarinya… tapi dia tidak ada… Tolong… Minato-nii."

"A-apa?" Minato-nii tampak terkejut. "Sakura-chan, dengarkan aku! Kau… tenang, ya! Sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Di… di Taman Bermain Konoha… Aku… Aku hanya mengalihkan perhatianku sebentar, tapi… tapi Naruto sudah tidak ada di sana. Minato-nii… aku takut Naruto dibawa seseorang…"

"Sakura-chan, jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu, ya? Sekarang kau tunggu di sana dan coba cari lagi Naruto-chan. Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Ingat, tetap tenang, oke!"

"Terima kasih, Minato-nii…"

Aku pun mengakhiri panggilan itu dan mulai mencari Naruto sekali lagi.

'Kumohon, Tuhan…' gumamku dalam hati seraya mengusap sebutir lagi air mata yang jatuh ke pipi. Aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang.

**End of chapter 4**

Yaww! Chapter 4-nya jadi juga. Karena chapter 3 kemaren yang diubah itu jadi merembet ke chapter 4 juga. Tapi kurasa yang ini lebih baik daripada konsep awal. Semoga kalian juga menikmatinya, hehe… Chapter selanjutnya bakal muncul tokoh baru dan mulai masuk ke inti masalah. Tapi mulai chapter depan bakal jadi normal POV karena bagian itu susah kalau dari Sakura POV. :D

Makasih buat yang udah baca lagi dan big thanks buat yang udah fave dan review chapter sebelumnya : **heryanilinda, gui gui M.I.T, Ikhwan Namikaze, fajar jabrik, & Waraney. **Review kalian berarti besar buatku! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**We Are Family**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto asyik bermain dengan bola karetnya sementara Sakura sibuk memandangi selembar foto dengan pikiran entah kemana. Tanpa sengaja Naruto menendang bola karetnya sedikit lebih kencang, sehingga bola itu menggelinding cukup jauh dan masuk ke dalam semak-semak. Naruto pun mengejarnya sampai ke sana.

Terdengar suara riuh tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Bocah kecil itu pun menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan anak-anak kecil yang mengerumuni seorang badut kelinci yang tengah membagi-bagikan balon pada anak-anak kecil itu. Merasa tertarik, Naruto pun berlari menghampiri kerumunan tersebut. Sampai di sana, sang badut melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan sebuah balon merah pada Naruto. Anak itu senang mendapat balon dan menatapnya selama beberapa lama sambil tersenyum.

Warna merah. Warna kesukaan Sakura-chan, pikirnya dengan senyum lebih lebar.

Teringat akan Sakura, Naruto hendak kembali, namun ia baru menyadari kalau ia tidak melihat sosok gadis pink itu dimanapun. Naruto berjalan dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, berharap bisa menemukan Sakura. Namun tanpa diketahuinya, ia justru berjalan semakin menjauh dari tempat Sakura berada, menuju bagian permainan ekstrim yang terletak hampir di ujung taman bermain.

Suasana taman bermain yang ramai dan asing membuat Naruto ketakutan ketika ia tidak tahu dimana kini dirinya berada. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan mata birunya tidak melihat sosok Sakura. Naruto mulai berlari, namun ia sama sekali tidak hafal harus ke arah mana. Bocah itu memeluk bola karetnya erat dan mulai menangis.

"Sakura-chaaan!" seru Naruto sambil terisak.

"Ara, adik kecil kenapa menangis? Kau terpisah dari mamamu, ya?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua.

"Sakura-chaaannn…" Naruto hanya menangis.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang menghampiri wanita pirang itu.

"Kurasa anak ini terpisah dari mamanya, Itachi-kun," jawab sang wanita.

"Ya ampun, kasihan sekali… Kalau begitu kita harus membantunya mencari orangtuanya."

Sang wanita mengangguk setuju. Ia lalu berjongkok dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Naruto. "Adik kecil, jangan menangis lagi, ya? Kami akan mengantarmu pada mama."

Naruto mulai berhenti menangis dan kini hanya tersedu. "Kalian mau antar Naru pada Sakura-chan?"

Sang wanita sedikit terkejut dan sekilas beradu pandang dengan pria bernama Itachi sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Naruto dan tersenyum. "Jadi, namamu Naru? Nama yang mirip denganku." Wanita itu terkekeh kecil. "Iya, Naru-chan, ayo kita cari Sakura-chanmu sama-sama, ya?"

Naruto pun mulai melebarkan senyumnya lalu mengangguk senang.

::

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Sakura-chan!" Laki-laki berambut kuning yang tampan itu berlari tergesa menghampiri Sakura. Rambut jabriknya terlihat sedikit berantakan sehabis berlari.

"Minato-nii… gomen ne sudah merepotkanmu…" Sakura membungkukkan badan.

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu, Sakura-chan. Apa Naruto-chan masih belum ketemu?"

Sakura menunduk lalu menggeleng pelan. "Ini semua salahku, tidak memerhatikan Naruto dengan benar. Aku sangat bodoh…"

"Sssh… jangan bicara begitu, Sakura-chan. Sekarang kita cari sama-sama, ya? Aku akan cari ke arah sana, Sakura-chan cari ke arah sana, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Kedua alisnya terlihat mengerut. Minato yang menyadari ekspresi Sakura kemudian menepuk kepala gadis itu dan mengusapnya pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir, kita pasti bisa menemukan Naruto-chan… Semangatlah!"

"Un." Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Mereka pun mulai mencari ke arah yang berbeda. Dengan bantuan Minato, setidaknya Sakura bisa merasa sedikit tenang. Sakura tahu, lagi-lagi dirinya merepotkan Minato, namun gadis itu tidak tahu lagi kepada siapa ia meminta bantuan, karena selama ini, mungkin secara tidak sadar, Minato menjadi tempatnya untuk bergantung.

"Naruto… kau ada dimana?" gumam Sakura dalam hati. Dirinya akan merasa bersalah kalau sampai Naruto benar-benar hilang. Anak itu tidak punya siapa-siapa, meskipun memang ibunya masih ada.

Sakura melihat kerumunan anak-anak yang tengah berebut balon gratis. Mungkin saja Naruto ada di sana, pikirnya. Ia pun segera menghampiri sang badut pembagi balon. Sakura memerhatikan anak-anak yang ada di sana, namun sama sekali tidak menemukan Naruto. Ia menghela nafas kecewa.

Sakura belum mau menyerah sampai di situ, ia pun menepuk pundak sang badut kelinci, hendak bertanya. Sang badut pun membuka topengnya, memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki berambut merah berwajah baby-face yang tampan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar, namun tetap terlihat keren.

"Gomen, apa kau melihat seorang anak kecil empat tahunan berambut kuning dengan mata biru? Dia pakai kaos warna oranye dan celana hitam selutut."

"Hmm …" Laki-laki itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian menatap Sakura, "Entahlah … Banyak anak-anak yang datang kemari, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memerhatikan mereka satu-persatu. Jadi aku tidak tahu anak mana yang kau maksud, maaf sekali …"

"Ah, begitu, ya …? Baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih, maaf mengganggu kerjamu." Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. Kenapa? Apa kau kehilangan anak itu?"

"Ya, begitulah … Aku terpisah dari adikku."

"Wah, buruk sekali …" Laki-laki itu tampak simpati melihat raut sedih Sakura. "Coba saja ke bagian informasi. Petugas di sana bisa membantumu mengumumkan lewat udara."

"Ah, benar juga! Aku sama sekali tidak terpikir ke situ. Terima kasih sekali lagi!"

Laki-laki itu tampak tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Semoga adikmu cepat ketemu."

Sakura mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sang badut yang mulai kembali memakai topeng kelincinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya mencari, yang pasti sekarang kaki Sakura terasa lemas. Keringat sudah membuat basah t-shirt yang dipakainya. Mungkin, menemui petugas informasi adalah salah satu jalan terakhirnya? Kalau tidak berhasil juga, mungkin ia harus menghubungi pihak keamanan taman bermain.

Sakura melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya. Pukul 15:10. Gadis itu menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri sejenak. Ia berniat menuju ke bagian informasi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura-chaaan!"

Sakura terhenyak mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Ia berbalik dan menengok ke arah suara. Iris hijaunya membulat tatkala melihat Naruto yang berlari lincah ke arahnya.

"Narurin!" seru Sakura senang.

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Betapa leganya Sakura akhirnya bisa menemukan Naruto. Rasanya ia benar-benar bersyukur. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mulai kembali menangis.

"Kau darimana, Narurin? Aku cemas dan mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Sakura-chan, Naru takut…"

"Kau jangan takut lagi…" Sakura mengelus kepala Naruto lalu melepas pelukannya untuk menghapus airmata Naruto yang mengalir deras. "Berhenti menangis, Narurin…"

Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai tersedu. Sakura meraih selembar tisu dan mengelap ingus Naruto. Ia merapikan helaian rambut kuning Naruto yang berantakan.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Sakura seraya menepuk-nepuk pakaian Naruto yang sekarang terlihat kotor.

"Ya ampun, Naru-chan… cepat juga larinya," seru seorang wanita seraya terkikik pelan. Dibelakangnya terlihat sang pria yang ikut tersenyum.

"Ah, paman dan tante itu yang mengantar Naru, Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk dua orang yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ah, terima kasih ba―" Kalimat Sakura terhenti begitu melihat siapa sosok wanita dihadapannya. Iris hijaunya membelalak. Mulutnya ternganga. Waktu seakan berhenti selama beberapa detik.

Ini… wanita dihadapannya ini… Sakura benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengannya. Sesaat, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak berkedip. Syok? Mungkin.

"Ara, kau…" Sang wanita sama-sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura. Ia memang tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan gadis berambut merah muda dihadapannya, namun ia hafal benar siapa gadis yang memiliki warna rambut senada laki-laki yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya, meski begitu singkat. "S-Sakura ka? Haruno… Sakura?"

Perlu waktu cukup lama bagi Sakura untuk kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Tangannya yang memegang Naruto mulai mengerat. Naruto menatap Sakura bingung. Bocah itu tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura memegang tangannya begitu kuat.

"Sakura-chan…?" Naruto menarik lengan baju Sakura dengan tangan satunya. Dan itu berhasil membawa Sakura pada pikirannya. Ia menatap Naruto, memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menatap kembali wanita di depannya.

"Ya, benar. Aku Haruno Sakura. Dan anak ini… Naruto…"

Mata biru sang wanita melebar. Sakura menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan lurus, seakan mengintimidasi. Sang wanita tampak membeku di tempatnya, sementara Itachi, pria yang bersamanya menatap bergantian, merasa suasana di depannya tidak mengenakkan.

"A-anak ini… N-Naruto? B-benar Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau sudah lupa…," tanya Sakura dingin.

Sakura bisa melihat sang wanita yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dengan tangan yang kini menutupi mulutnya tak percaya. Mungkin dirinya baru menyadari, rambut kuning Naruto… mata birunya… juga nama yang mirip itu… semuanya beralasan dan mengarah pada satu jawaban. Dialah anak yang dilahirkannya empat tahun yang lalu!

"Uzumaki… Naruko-san…?" Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan perasaan yang begitu berat. Ya, memang inilah orangnya, tidak salah lagi. Wanita yang begitu mirip dengan bocah yang ada digenggamannya, yang telah bermain bersama sang ayah di belakangnya juga mendiang ibunya. Wanita yang begitu Sakura benci. Uzumaki Naruko.

"Sakura-chan! Naruto-chan sudah ketemu?" seru seseorang dibelakang Sakura.

Sakura pun menoleh, "Minato-nii…"

Minato tersenyum lega saat melihat Sakura yang kini sudah menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Syukurlah… Naruto-chan, kau membuat kami khawatir." Minato mengacak rambut Naruto pelan. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Minato-niichan datang?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berseri senang.

"Hehe…" Minato nyengir.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya," ujar Sakura yang tidak ingin berlama-lama berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia membungkukkan badan pada Naruko dan Itachi. Ia pun segera menggendong Naruto. Bocah itu meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangan mungilnya melingkar di leher gadis itu. Tak lama, Minato ikut berpamitan sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk mengikuti Sakura.

Sebulir airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Naruko. Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat wajah imut sang buah hati yang masih menatap ke arahnya dari balik punggung Sakura. Matanya membulat tatkala Naruto perlahan melambaikan tangan kecilnya pelan. Naruko benar-benar tak menyangka bisa bertemu kembali dengan anak yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget lagi, Naruto ada bersama Sakura. Itu berarti Sakura sudah mengetahui rahasia gelapnya bersama Kizashi.

Naruko menangis dalam diam. Perasaannya terasa campur aduk sekarang. Sejujurnya, Naruko begitu merindukan Naruto.

Itachi yang melihat keadaan istrinya yang tampak lemas hanya bisa mengusap punggung dan rambutnya. Itachi tahu semua masa lalu Naruko, karena itu ia tidak lagi merasa bingung ketika menyadari kalau anak kecil yang baru saja diantarnya adalah anak Naruko.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi merangkul Naruko yang mulai terisak pelan. Bagaimanapun dulu Naruko tidak menginginkan Naruto, namun perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu, tidak bisa memungkiri betapa bahagianya ia melihat sang anak tumbuh dengan sehat.

::

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Sakura hanya terdiam di bangku kereta dengan ekspresi datar. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan celotehan Naruto bersama Minato yang duduk disebelahnya. Pikirannya masih berpusat pada kejadian tadi. Betapa takdir terjadi tanpa pernah diduganya. Ia berpikir bagaimana jika ia menceritakan pada Naruto kalau yang mengantarnya tadi adalah mama kandungnya. Apa Naruto akan menangis dan merengek untuk kembali pada mamanya?

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan memberikan Naruto pada ibunya, setelah apa yang wanita itu lakukan pada keluarganya, juga pada Naruto. Hatinya tidak akan bisa menerima hal itu. Terlalu baik. Ia tidak akan mengerti bagaimana susahnya dulu ia menerima dan merawat Naruto sampai hari ini. Bagaimana marahnya ia pada wanita itu.

Sakura tidak akan pernah memaafkan wanita itu!

"Sakura-chan?" Suara lembut Minato membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis itu terhenyak lalu menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia mendapati kedua pasang mata biru terang Minato dan Naruto tengah menatap khawatir pada iris hijaunya. "Kau… baik-baik saja?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Sakura kembali pada pikirannya dan menjawab Minato, "Y-ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya agak kikuk. Minato hanya menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak yakin dengan jawaban Sakura. Namun ia tidak mau membuat Sakura tertekan. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura-chan… pasti capek karena tadi mencari Naru, ya 'kan? Maafin Naru, Sakura-chan… Naru janji tidak akan nakal…" Naruto memeluk pinggang Sakura sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada perut Sakura.

Mata Sakura sedikit melebar. Ia merasa ingin menangis sekarang, namun ia tidak ingin Minato dan Naruto melihatnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan airmatanya agar tidak sampai jatuh. Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan sekali hembusan. Ia kemudian mengelus punggung Naruto.

"Jangan membuatku cemas lagi, Narurin…," ucapnya pelan.

**End of chapter 5**

A/N: Yuhuuu! Update kilat… X3 Yah, mumpung ada waktu buat publish dan chapter ini cuma diedit sedikit aku buru-buru update aja, hehe…

Makasih buat yang kemarin review : **heryanilinda, Ikhwan Namikaze, fajar jabrik, Guest, ocana gak login & gui gui M.I.T**


	6. Chapter 6

**We Are Family**

**Chapter 6**

Suara tawa riang dan kecipak air tampak mewarnai kamar mandi malam itu. Memang tidak biasanya Sakura memandikan Naruto malam-malam seperti sekarang. Tapi kali ini ia terpaksa karena badan Naruto sangat kotor akibat pulang karya wisata kecil ke sebuah kebun stawberi. Di sana anak-anak diajarkan caranya menanam tanaman, memetik buah strawberi dan akhirnya diberi segelas jus strawberi. Dan karena itulah Naruto pulang dengan pakaian yang penuh dengan bekas tanah. Jadi mau tidak mau, setelah menjemputnya ke Himawari, Sakura langsung meyuruhnya mandi.

"Aduuuhh, diam sebentar, Narurin! Kalau kau terus bergerak, aku tidak bisa menggosokmu dengan benar!" Sakura berusaha menghindar dari cipratan air di dalam tub mandi yang dihasilkan dari gerakan Naruto yang memainkan air di dalamnya. Anak itu terlihat senang bermain air bersama bebek karet dan perahu kecilnya. Dia tertawa-tawa tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang susah payah menggosok badannya dengan sabun.

"Sakura-chaaan, nanti tanam srawberi ya? Naru mau punya srawberi, nanti bisa dimakan, wuuuww banyaaak!"

"Bukan srawberi, tapi straw-be-ri," ralat Sakura.

"Sraw-be-ri …" ulang Naruto.

"Bukan. Straw-be-ri."

"Sraw… set-raw-be-ri," eja Naruto lagi dengan sedikit kesulitan. Sakura hanya menggeleng sambil menahan tawa. "Seeet-raaaaww-beee-riii! Naru mau tanaaam, yeee!"

"Iya, iya. Sekarang kau diam dulu sampai aku selesai menggosokmu!"

"Naru tahu cara tanamnya, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto. Kini ia sedikit tenang saat Sakura menggosoknya dengan spons mandi. "Eh, eh, tadi Moegi jatuh di kebun, Sakura-chan. Terus dia nangis, deh! Bajunya kotor kena tanah semua, hihi …" Naruto terkikik geli.

"Hei, kalau ada orang jatuh tidak boleh ditertawakan. Harus ditolong."

"Iya, tadi ditolongin sama Kurenai-sensei."

Tiba-tiba suara bel pintu menghentikan celotehan kecil mereka. Sakura tampak tertegun sejenak. Tidak biasanya ada yang bertamu di saat menjelang malam seperti ini. Ia pun segera membersihkan busa sabun di tangannya setelah selesai menggosok seluruh badan Naruto.

"Narurin, bersihkan badanmu sendiri, ya? Aku akan membuka pintu sebentar. Ini handuknya kalau sudah selesai. Ingat, jangan main air! Ini sudah malam, kau bisa masuk angin kalau tidak cepat-cepat keluar dari sana."

"Haaai, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura pun segera beranjak dari kamar mandi untuk membuka pintu. Waktu memang masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, namun Sakura jarang sekali mendapat tamu.

Ketika pintu dibuka, terpampanglah sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang berwajah manis. Ia mengenakan sweater ungu dengan rok pendek di atas lutut. Gadis itu tampak stylish dengan sepatu berhak tinggi. Sakura tercengang dibuatnya.

"Sakura-chan?!" sapanya tak kalah terkejut.

"I-Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura agak ragu. Ia takut salah orang.

Mata aquamarine Ino membulat. Tak lama kemudian senyum terkembang lebar. "Kyaaa, Sakuraaa! Aku kangen sekali!" Gadis itu langsung memeluk Sakura erat, membuat Sakura kesulitan bernafas. Namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya bisa kembali bertemu dengan sahabat saat masih sekolah dulu.

"Nona ini dari tadi tampak kebingungan di jalan. Waktu nenek tanya mau ke mana, nona ini ternyata mencari alamatmu, Sakura-chan," jelas Nenek Chiyo yang tersenyum di belakang mereka.

"Ah, begitu? Terima kasih banyak, Nenek Chiyo!" ujar Sakura.

"Iya, untung sekali aku bertemu dengan Nenek. Sudah lama tidak kemari, aku jadi sedikit lupa, hehe …" Ino terkekeh malu seraya menggaruk kepala. "Terima kasih banyak, Nek!"

"Tidak masalah. Senang bisa membantu." Nenek Chiyo kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu Nenek masuk dulu, ya?"

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat malam, Nek!" ucap Sakura.

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk dengan tersenyum. "Selamat malam," balasnya. Pintu rumah Nenek Chiyo pun akhirnya tertutup rapat.

Sakura mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Ino. Sahabatnya ini tampak berubah. Penampilannya lebih cantik dari saat sekolah dulu. Ino memang memiliki wajah oriental yang terkadang membuat gadis lain iri, bahkan waktu sekolah dulu pun, Ino banyak disukai banyak laki-laki. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka, Ino yang pindah ke luar kota untuk kuliah, menyempatkan diri untuk datang berkunjung menemuinya. Padahal jarak dari Kota Kiri ke Konoha terbilang cukup jauh. Sakura benar-benar senang. Ino sama sekali tidak melupakan dirinya.

"Sakura, lama tidak bertemu, ya? Apa kabar? Hm … kau terlihat lebih kurus sekarang."

"Masa?" Sakura tergelak mendengar komentar sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya sifat cerewetnya sama sekali tidak berubah. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa kau bisa sampai kemari? Memangnya kau sedang liburan?"

"Yah, aku sebenarnya tidak libur, sih, lebih tepatnya aku meliburkan diri, hehe … Kau tahu? Aku sedang jenuh, tugas kuliah menggunung dan aku rindu ayah dan ibu, jadi aku pulang sebentar. Sekalian aku juga ingin melihat keadaanmu. Tapi serius, Sakura, kau kurusan! Apa kau sedang diet ketat?"

Kembali, Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tidak, Pig. Aku sama sekali tidak diet. Sudahlah, kau pasti lelah. Masuklah dulu, biar kusiapkan jeruk hangat."

"Oke, terima kasih." Ino pun mengikuti Sakura menuju ruang tengah. Gadis itu memerhatikan seisi ruangan sebelum kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa. Sementara Sakura menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman.

Ruangan yang kini disinggahi Ino tidak banyak berubah dari terakhir kali dirinya datang berkunjung. Dulu, Ino dan Sakura memang sering saling berkunjung sehabis pulang sekolah. Sekedar ngobrol, bermain, atau menginap untuk semalam. Keduanya memang sudah seperti saudara. Namun Ino menyadari sesuatu yang hilang dari rumah ini. Keadaannya sedikit lebih sepi. Tentu saja, kedua orangtua Sakura sudah tidak ada, Ino tahu hal itu. Tapi Ino tidak tahu bersama siapa sekarang Sakura tinggal. Ia sudah hilang kontak selama beberapa bulan dengan sahabatnya itu.

Ino menyadari perubahan pada diri Sakura. Yang terlihat olehnya, kini Sakura memang lebih kurus, wajahnya tampak lelah dan tidak seceria dulu. Mungkin ini salah satu dampak masalah keluarganya dulu. Bagaimanapun Ino tahu saat Sakura terpuruk perihal ayahnya. Lebih terpukul lagi saat tak lama kemudian ayahnya meninggal karena sakit jantung. Ino benar-benar simpati dan sedih. Semenjak hilang kontak, Ino tidak tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang Sakura jalani kini.

Lima menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari dapur dan meletakkan secangkir jeruk hangat untuk Ino. Mereka pun berbincang macam-macam, melepas kerinduan setelah lama tidak bertemu.

"Benar juga, Sakura! Sekarang kau kuliah dimana?" tanya Ino seraya menyeruput jeruk hangatnya.

Sakura menggeleng sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasa. "Aku tidak kuliah, Ino. Sekarang aku bekerja di sebuah kedai dango."

"Oh, ya? Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu! Aku baru saja mendapat kabar beasiswa di kampusku. Kalau kau berminat, coba saja. Siapa tahu diterima, kau 'kan cukup pintar, Sakura! Bukankah cita-citamu dulu sama sepertiku? Jadi dokter. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi kesempatanmu!" Ino tampak antusias sambil menyodorkan beberapa pamflet yang berisi keterangan tentang beasiswa. "Kalau berhasil, bukankah nanti kita bisa sama-sama lagi?"

Sakura tertegun mendengar berita itu. Iris hijaunya memerhatikan pamflet yang disodorkan Ino. Ya, menjadi dokter memang adalah impian Sakura selama ini. Namun semua berubah semenjak dirinya menjadi tulang punggung untuk dirinya sendiri.

Keadaan kadang tidak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan. Jujur, Sakura belum memiliki niat untuk membuang impiannya itu, meski kesempatannya kini hampir hilang. Dan melihat pamflet itu, hasrat ingin melanjutkan sekolah Sakura bangkit kembali. Tentu saja ia ingin sekali mengambil kesempatan ini. Tapi …

"Sakura-chan, Naru sudah sele― eeehh!" Naruto yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk, menghentikan larinya saat melihat seorang asing yang kini ada di rumahnya. Ia pun bersembunyi di balik dinding dengan malu-malu.

Ino terlihat terkejut melihat seorang anak kecil di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal anak kecil berambut kuning tersebut. Pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di benak Ino.

"Sakura, siapa anak itu?" tanya Ino akhirnya.

"Ah, ya. Dia Naruto. Adik tiriku. Kau tahu …? Anak dari ayahku dengan wanita itu."

Ino semakin tercengang dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "A-anak itu? Serius? Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Tidak. Hanya anak itu saja yang bersamaku."

Ino tersenyum kaku. "O-oh, kupikir kau tinggal bersama ibu tirimu juga …"

Sakura kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil pakaian Naruto yang sudah disiapkannya di atas bufet lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Narurin, kemarilah. Ada Kak Ino, ayo kenalan dulu."

Naruto melongokkan kepalanya malu-malu. Ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Ino beberapa kali sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kaki kecilnya perlahan menuju tempat Sakura. Ia pun segera bersembunyi di balik punggung Sakura lalu tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Hei, jangan begitu! Mana salammu sama Kak Ino?" Sakura berusaha menarik lengan Naruto, memaksanya untuk mencium tangan Ino. Naruto yang masih merasa malu, mencoba untuk bertahan, namun akhirnya mau juga menurut pada Sakura. Ia menghampiri Ino setengah takut setengah malu. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk namun ia terus mencuri pandang Ino.

"Halo, adik manis! Aku Ino, temannya Sakura. Siapa namamu?"

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa detik. Ia hanya menatap Ino sambil memainkan telunjuknya ke dalam mulut dan mengulumnya. Sakura berusaha melepaskan kebiasaan itu dan mencegah Naruto untuk melakukannya lagi.

"Ayo sebutkan namamu," seru Sakura.

"Na-ru-to," jawab Naruto pelan. Ia lalu berlari memeluk Sakura, membenamkan wajahnya ke pangkuan Sakura sambil terkikik malu.

"Masa cuma begitu? Kau ini, kok malu-malu … Laki-laki itu harus berani, Narurin," ujar Sakura yang lalu mulai memakaikan Naruto baju tidurnya.

"Nggak maaau …" Naruto menggerakkan kakinya bergantian dan memainkan piyama Sakura masih dengan senyum malu-malunya, mencoba menghindar dari tatapan Ino.

"Hihihi … kau ini lucu sekali, Naruto! Aku jadi gemas melihatnya!" Ino terkekeh geli melihat tingkah bocah kecil di depannya.

Selesai memakaikan baju, Sakura mulai menyisir rambut Naruto dan membubuhkan bedak bayi di wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar. Ino memerhatikan semua yang dilakukan Sakura. Sahabatnya itu terlihat begitu lihai melakukan semuanya, membuat Ino sedikit terkejut. Tentu saja. Sakura yang dulu dikenalnya adalah seorang gadis ceria yang manja, mudah marah dan terkadang kekanakkan. Namun apa yang dilihatnya kini berbeda. Gadis itu tampak lebih dewasa, tenang, dan … keibuan! Ino seperti melihat orang lain saja.

"Sudah selesai. Kau sudah tampan sekarang, Pangeran kecil!" Sakura menepuk kepala Naruto lembut.

"Naru mau main, boleh?"

"Boleh. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, mainannya bereskan lagi. Jangan lupa minum susunya, ya?"

"Iya!" seru Naruto seraya berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kotak mainan. Ia pun lalu ke dapur dan mengambil susu yang sudah tersedia di dalam gelas plastik untuk membawanya ke ruang tengah sambil bermain lego. Anak itu lalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Ino kembali tersenyum, sedikit simpati melihat hal itu. Ia lalu menatap Sakura, memerhatikan gadis itu dalam-dalam. Kini ia mengerti kenapa gadis di hadapannya terlihat kurus dan berwajah letih. Diam-diam, Ino merasa kagum sekaligus terharu. "Kau hebat, Forehead."

"Hah?" Sakura menolehkan wajahnya pada Ino dengan kedua alis mengerut. "Apa maksudmu hebat?" Gadis itu menyeringai kecil.

"Yah, kau sendirian … merawat anak kecil, mengorbankan masa mudamu untuk itu. Kalau aku … kurasa aku belum tentu sanggup melakukannya."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Entahlah, Ino … Awalnya ini semua juga sangat sulit untukku. Tapi entah sejak kapan aku bisa menjalaninya seolah aku sudah terbiasa. Kurasa waktu juga yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku berusaha menerimanya, meski aku belum bisa memaafkan wanita itu. Aku rasa Naruto tidak ada kaitannya. Ia cuma seorang anak yang tidak berdosa dan tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi tidak adil kalau aku membencinya. Aku hanya peduli pada masa depannya. Karena sekarang aku sendiri merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa orangtua. Apalagi dia masih anak-anak."

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Sakura!" Ino tiba-tiba saja menghambur memeluk Sakura. Perlahan cairan bening mulai menetes membasahi pipi dan jatuh di pundak Sakura. "Aku menyesal tidak ada untukmu saat kau sedang kesulitan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah ayahmu meninggal. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Jangan khawatir, Ino. Semuanya masih bisa teratasi, bukan? Hehe … Aku bukan anak kecil yang cengeng lagi seperti dulu, kau tahu? Meski sulit, aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Aku percaya, selalu ada jalan."

Ino mengangguk-angguk dalam pelukannya. "Kau benar. Aku salut padamu, Sakura! Kau memang sahabatku!"

"Hn, terima kasih, Pig! Kau tidak melupakanku dan berkunjung kemari. Aku senang sekali."

"Aku juga senang bertemu lagi." Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya seraya tersenyum. "Sekali-kali mainlah ke Kiri. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang seru di sana. Kalau kau luang, ajak Naruto juga, pasti seru!"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagus! Ini nomor teleponku, hubungilah sekali-kali. Kalau kau butuh teman ngobrol, aku akan senang mendengarkan."

"Terima kasih, Pig."

"Tidak masalah, Forehead." Ino lalu melirik jam di tangannya. Sudah pukul sembilan malam. "Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Besok pagi aku akan langsung kembali lagi ke Kiri."

"Baiklah … Terima kasih sudah mampir."

"Ingat, Sakura, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Sakura terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini boleh kusimpan?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan pamflet beasiswa yang tadi ditawarkan Ino.

Ino terlihat terkejut, namun kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Seleksinya masih sampai dua minggu ke depan, kalau kau mau ikut."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi."

"Naruto, aku pulang dulu, ya! Baik-baik sama Sakura-neechan, ya! Bye …!"

Naruto yang tengah asyik dengan mainannya segera menengadah lalu balas melambaikan tangan sambil berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura yang mulai mengantar Ino menuju pintu utama. Anak itu memegang celana piyama Sakura setengah bersembunyi. Ino hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura!"

"Sampai jumpa, Ino. Berhati-hatilah di jalan!"

Ino pun mengangkat jempolnya. Kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan kediaman Haruno. Sakura menatap dari depan pintu sampai sosok Ino menghilang di kejauhan. Ia tersenyum sebelum kemudian menutup pintu. Sekali lagi, ia menatap pamflet di tangannya. Ia berharap suatu saat nanti dirinya bisa menyusul Ino. Saat ini, kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu, dan banyak alasan lainnya. Sakura hanya ingin fokus untuk membesarkan Naruto.

Gadis itu menghela nafas lalu beranjak untuk membereskan cangkir di meja ruang tengah.

Impiannya bisa menunggu …

**End of chapter 6**

**A/N :** Halo, Minna! Aku mengubah kembali konsep untuk chapter 5. Aku membuat chapter ini dadakan agar mengulur alur, jadinya agak sedikit telat update, hehe … maaf XP

Wah, ternyata banyak yang nggak nyangka kalau ibunya Naruto itu Naruko, hehe … Awalnya memang aku berniat pakai Kushina. Tapi karena aku pengen memasukkan Minato sebagai sahabat Sakura, jadinya gak jadi masukin Kushina. Dan melihat kemiripan Naruto, aku langsung mikir 'Naruko aja!' dan jadilah akhirnya Naruko yang terpilih. Memang crack banget, tapi mau gimana lagi. Aku merasa cocok dengan mereka, hehe …

Aku senang dengan review kalian di chapter kemarin. Makasih buat apresiasi positifnya. :D Dan sepertinya chapter kemarin jadi penghargaan besar juga buat aku, karena Alhamdulillah banyak yang menyempatkan diri untuk review dibanding chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sekali lagi makasih buat kalian yang review dan juga nge-fave!^o^b : **heryanilinda, koga-san, kaname, ocana, abi putraramadhan, Kimeka ReiKyu, fajar jabrik, Ikhwan Namikaze, kanon rizumu, gui gui M.I.T, Saya Fleuris, Terminator, Bromery, & MJ.**

Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan utama dari kalian:

**Siapa pair utamanya?**

Pair utama itu NarutoXSakura, tapi dalam hal ini bukan mengarah ke romance. Hubungan mereka pure kakak-adik. Begitu juga dengan Minato, mereka hanya sebatas teman. Pair lainnya seperti yang sudah diceritakan di chapter kemarin ialah: NarukoXItachi.

**Kronologi ayah Sakura bisa selingkuh?**

Untuk yang ini nanti akan diceritakan entah di chapter berapa, hehe … sekaligus bagaimana Naruko meninggalkan Naruto.

**Terlalu pendek?**

Sebenarnya aku tidak menarget fic ini harus mencapai berapa ribu karakter tiap chapternya, karena semakin panjang chapternya, maka akan semakin lama juga update-nya karena aku harus mempertimbangkan banyak hal, seperti 'apa scene ini cocok atau tidak untuk dimasukkan di chapter' dan banyak alasan lainnya.^^a


	7. Chapter 7

**We Are Family**

**Chapter 7**

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak pertemuannya dengan ibu Naruto di taman bermain. Sakura perlahan melupakan peristiwa itu dan kembali menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Kali ini ia libur bekerja karena Jiraiya dan Minato harus menemui keluarganya yang tengah sakit sehingga kedai ditutup untuk satu hari. Dan Sakura memanfaatkan hari ini untuk membereskan rumah, setelah tadi pagi ia mengantar Naruto ke taman kanak-kanak. Kali ini ia juga bisa menjemput Naruto langsung ke taman kanak-kanak tepat waktu, tanpa harus ke Himawari.

"Rumah ini sudah seperti kapal pecah saja …" Sakura mendesah pelan sambil melempar pakaian kotor Naruto ke dalam keranjang cucian.

Sakura adalah tipikal orang yang rapi. Ia selalu memerhatikan sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya agar terawat dan terlihat bersih. Namun, semenjak kedua orangtuanya tidak ada, Sakura tidak punya waktu untuk membersihkan rumah. Ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membersihkan debu yang sudah menumpuk di sudut-sudut lemari atau barang lainnya. Apalagi terkadang Naruto tidak membereskan mainannya. Keadaan rumah sudah seperti di dalam gudang saja. Yang setiap hari Sakura lakukan hanyalah mengantar Naruto ke taman kanak-kanak, bekerja ke kedai, menjemput Naruto ke Himawari, lalu tidur. Hampir selalu seperti itu.

Karena itu, selagi ada waktu luang, Sakura benar-benar membersihkan seluruh bagian rumah. Mengepel, mencuci pakaian, mengelap kaca dan perabotan, membuang barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai dan merapikan seluruh ruangan.

Perlu waktu sampai tengah hari untuk Sakura menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan ia benar-benar puas melihat rumah peninggalan orangtuanya itu sekarang terlihat lebih nyaman. Terakhir, gadis itu meletakkan bingkai foto Naruto dan dirinya bersama badut panda di taman bermain di atas meja kecil di ruang tengah. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Iris hijaunya kemudian menatap jam dinding. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Naruto. Ia bisa makan siang setelah pulang nanti. Jarang sekali dirinya bisa makan siang bersama di rumah. Rasanya Sakura merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

Akhirnya ia pun beranjak menuju kamar untuk berganti baju, namun belum sempat melangkah lebih jauh, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan kedua alisnya berkerut. Ia menebak-nebak siapa yang dating berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Mungkin Nenek Chiyo …," pikirnya, lalu segera berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

Suara bel kembali terdengar.

"Ya, aku datang. Tunggu sebentar!" seru Sakura sambil berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. Ia segera membukakan pintu dan memasang senyuman untuk menyapa seseorang yang disangkanya adalah Nenek Chiyo. Namun seketika senyumnya segera hilang, berganti dengan kelopak mata yang membelalak tak percaya. "Kau …?!"

"Selamat siang, Sakura-chan …" Tamu wanita di hadapannya tersenyum kaku dengan wajah yang terlihat tegang.

Ekspresi Sakura seketika berubah menjadi geram. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia berniat menutup kembali pintunya jika saja tidak segera ditahan oleh sang tamu wanita di hadapannya ―yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruko atau sekarang lebih tepatnya menjadi Uchiha Naruko.

"Aku mohon, berikan aku waktu untuk bicara denganmu, Sakura-chan …" seru Naruko memelas.

"Tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan, Uzumaki-san," jawab Sakura dingin. Ia tidak menyangka wanita di depannya ini berani datang ke rumah ayahnya, meminta untuk bicara. Apa yang akan ia bicarakan? Meminta kembali Naruto? Yang benar saja!

"Aku tahu kau mungkin membenciku atas apa yang telah kulakukan … tapi aku akan terus dihantui rasa bersalah jika aku tidak membicarakan ini denganmu. Aku mohon, Sakura-chan …"

Sakura memejamkan mata dan mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin bertemu wanita ini. Sungguh! Tetapi, membiarkannya memencet bel rumah dan terus berteriak di luar bisa menjadi bahan obrolan tetangga. Sakura tidak mau menjadi bahan gunjingan orang. Karena itu, sekali lagi ia menahan perasaan dan emosinya yang hampir meledak.

Perlahan, Sakura melepaskan dorongannya pada pintu rumah dengan kepala tertunduk. Mungkin ini adalah hal bodoh lain yang dilakukannya : membiarkan musuh masuk ke dalam benteng pertahananmu tanpa perlawanan. Setidaknya hanya Sakura yang berpikiran seperti ini.

Naruko tampak tersenyum lega. Ia bersyukur Sakura akhirnya mengizinkan dirinya untuk masuk.

Tanpa bicara dan menoleh, Sakura berbalik dan berjalan masuk meninggalkan Naruko yang masih berdiri di bingkai pintu. Naruko yang mengerti, kemudian melepas sepatunya dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan.

Ada setitik keraguan dalam hatinya saat melihat sikap dingin Sakura, namun ia tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam dulu saat ini. Ia hanya ingin minta maaf dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

::

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Naruko mendudukkan diri di atas sofa di ruang tengah. Suasana ruangan tampak hening dan terasa dingin dengan raut wajah Sakura yang masih terlihat sebal. Diam-diam wanita itu memerhatikan sekitarnya. Iris birunya menemukan sebuah foto Sakura dan Naruto bersama badut panda. Naruko tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak menyangka, sekarang buah hatinya sudah sebesar itu dan sangat menggemaskan.

Wanita pirang itu menelan ludah sebelum kemudian memberanikan diri menatap Sakura. Ia merasa begitu tegang dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya, apalagi dengan raut wajah Sakura yang seakan mengintimidasinya. Tanpa sadar, ia meremas jari-jari tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Jadi? Langsung saja, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanya Sakura yang menatap malas.

"Aku … minta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan … Aku tahu kalau aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar, dan aku menyesal ... Benar-benar menyesal, Sakura-chan!" Suara Naruko terdengar parau.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega melakukan semua ini …?"

Naruko menggeleng dan terdiam beberapa saat. Ia kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai terisak. "Aku tidak tahu … Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Sakura-chan …! Saat itu … aku tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihku dan aku mabuk … Kizashi yang saat itu menghiburku, dan aku merasa tenang. Kami menghabiskan waktu di apartemenku; membicarakan banyak hal sampai akhirnya kami lepas kendali. Apalagi saat itu Kizashi pun tengah dalam kondisi yang tidak harmonis dengan ibumu …"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mencoba untuk menahan emosinya dan mendengarkan penjelasan Naruko.

"Aku … memang selalu mengagumi Kizashi. Dia adalah seniorku saat kami kuliah. Sampai akhirnya kami bertemu kembali, bahkan bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Aku sangat terpukul saat tahu dia sudah menikah dan punya kau, Sakura-chan … Saat itu perasaanku begitu hancur. Selama ini, aku berusaha untuk melupakannya, tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Berada di satu tempat kerja dengannya sangatlah sulit. Semakin berusaha aku untuk menghindar, semakin kuat perasaanku padanya …"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Rupanya Naruko sudah mempunyai perasaan seperti itu sejak dulu pada ayahnya. Dan selama itu pula dia hanya menyimpan perasaannya … Ternyata, perasaan cinta yang terpendam itu bisa menjadi menakutkan. Sakura sedikit merasa iba juga pada Naruko.

"Sampai kemudian aku begitu syok begitu mengetahui aku hamil. Kami merahasiakannya selama ini. Sampai perutku mulai sedikit membesar, dan aku tidak ingin menambah kesalahanku dengan membunuh janin dalam perutku, aku pun akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan dan Kizashi membelikanku sebuah flat kecil untukku tinggal di daerah Kumo sampai aku melahirkan. Aku tidak ingin aib ini sampai pada orangtuaku, karena itu Kizashi memutuskan untuk menitipkan bayi kami di panti asuhan. Beberapa kali Kizashi akan menjenguk Naruto dan melihat perkembangan anak kami secara rutin."

Sakura terlihat tercengang sekaligus miris mendengarnya. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir! "Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya … Kalian sungguh tega …"

"Aku tahu itu, Sakura-chan … Saat itu aku belum siap sama sekali untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Aku terlalu takut, Sakura-chan … Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mempunyai anak. Aku frustasi dan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari semua itu dengan kembali pada orangtuaku di Suna. Aku melupakan semuanya, seakan semua itu tidak pernah terjadi dan memulai kembali dari awal …" Naruko mulai menangis deras. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak ingin membuka kembali masa lalu kelamnya yang sudah lama coba ia kubur dalam-dalam, tapi hal itu justru semakin membuatnya tidak pernah merasa tenang jika ia tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Ingatanku pada peristiwa itu terus menghantuiku. Aku diselimuti rasa bersalah yang membuatku tidak bisa tenang. Beberapa tahun kemudian aku sadar, dan aku berusaha mencari kembali Kizashi, namun yang kudapat adalah …" Naruko menarik nafasnya di tengah isak tangisnya. "… Yang kudapat, justru kabar kalau Kizashi sudah meninggal …"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat sebelum kemudian membukanya kembali sambil menghela nafas panjang, berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku mencari Naruto ke panti asuhan tempat Kizashi menitipkannya, namun mereka bilang kalau Naruto sudah diambil dari sana. Aku putus asa di tengah rasa bersalahku. Bukan saja aku meninggalkan Naruto, tapi aku juga membiarkan Kizashi menghadapi semua ini sendirian." Naruko semakin terisak sambil meremas helaian rambut pirangnya. Selama beberapa detik ia hanya menangis, seraya mengumpulkan kembali suaranya. Tanpa sadar Sakura bisa merasakan kepedihan Naruko.

"Mungkin ini hukuman Tuhan padaku … Aku menderita karena kesalahanku sendiri." Naruko terbata sambil sesenggukan. Ia mengambil lembaran tisu ―yang entah sudah habis berapa, untuk mengusap air matanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti. "Tapi … Tapi aku merasa lega saat tahu Naruto ada bersamamu, Sakura-chan … Karena itu … Karena itu, untuk membayar kesalahanku … aku mohon … izinkan aku yang merawat Naruto kali ini …"

Mata Sakura membelalak saat Naruko memelas memegang tangannya sambil berlutut di hadapannya. Ini sangat menyedihkan. Sakura tidak ingin melihat pemandangan ini lebih lama lagi. Seperti dugaannya, kalau maksud Naruko kemari adalah untuk mengambil kembali Naruto.

"L-lepaskan, Uzumaki-san …"

"Aku mohon, Sakura-chan … Aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Naruto lagi! Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku!"

"Semua sudah terlambat, Uzumaki-san. Aku terlanjur sakit hati karenamu, dan semua ini sangat sulit. Aku … tidak bisa memberikan Naruto …"

Naruko tampak tercengang. Bulir air mata semakin banyak jatuh dari kelopaknya. Ia merasakan pedih di hatinya.

"… Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih sulit untuk bisa memaafkanmu …" ucap Sakura pelan.

Naruko mematung dengan air mata berlinang. Sesaat, ia seperti tidak merasakan tubuhnya. Ia ingin berteriak dan meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dirinya benar-benar menyesal. Ia ingin agar Sakura bisa memaafkannya, namun tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintah hatinya. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena menahan tangis dan lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap. Ia tahu dan mengerti, hati yang terlanjur tersakiti sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan. Mungkin hanya waktu yang akan jadi penawarnya, meski entah kapan.

Sesaat waktu terasa berhenti, hanya suara isakan Naruko yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya pada kedua kakinya dengan kedua alis yang mengerut. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Sakura hanya berharap Naruko cepat beranjak. Jika wanita itu terus memelas dan memaksa, Sakura takut dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri dan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya merasa menyesal.

"Tolong … tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga, Uzumaki-san …" ujar Sakura dengan tangan terkepal.

Naruko mendongak dan menatap Sakura. Ia ingin kembali memohon, namun segera ia urungkan ketika melihat sorot tajam Sakura yang terlihat menahan kekesalannya. Meski gadis pink itu tidak menatapnya, Naruko tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Gadis itu pasti ingin menamparnya sekarang.

Akhirnya Naruko mengalah dari keegoisannya. Ia tahu mungkin Sakura masih perlu banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Ini bukanlah masalah kecil, apalagi bagi gadis remaja seperti Sakura.

Sambil menghapus air matanya dan perlahan berdiri, Naruko merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Aku mengerti, aku mungkin terlalu egois … tiba-tiba meminta semua ini. Tapi … yang perlu Sakura-chan tahu, aku benar-benar menyesal dan aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku. Jadi kutinggalkan kartu namaku di sini. K-kalau kau butuh sesuatu … atau mungkin kau berubah pikiran, hubungi saja nomorku … Aku tahu mungkin kau masih sulit memercayaiku, tapi … sebisa mungkin aku ingin membantu Sakura-chan …"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan masih terdiam di tempatnya. Naruko menelan ludah lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum kemudian membungkukkan badan. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku … permisi … Sampaikan salamku untuk Naruto-chan."

Dengan itu, Naruko pun akhirnya meninggalkan kediaman Haruno. Sesaat setelah pintu utama terdengar tertutup, Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan beban tubuhnya dan merosot terduduk di lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding. Perlahan jemarinya menuju helaian rambutnya dan meremasnya.

Untuk waktu yang lama, akhirnya kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia tersedu pelan di sudut ruangan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

**End of chapter 7**

**A/N: **Okeee, jangan pukul aku karena update super telat. Ada beberapa urusan keluarga yang cukup menyita waktu dan baru kali ini aku bisa membuka file kembali. Gomeeennn …!

Aku senang kalau chapter kemarin banyak disukai oleh kalian. Dan ini dia chapter yang membuka tentang masa lalu Naruko, mudah-mudahan tidak bikin kalian bingung.

**Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian :**

**Apa ada konflik tentang Naruto?**

Yup, tentu. Itu menjadi konflik utamanya.

**Apa bakal ada Sasuke?**

Umm … aku rasa tidak ada. ;)

**MinaSaku romance?**

Aku tidak memunculkan tentang itu di fic ini. Aku sendiri memang cukup tertarik dengan MinaSaku. Mungkin, ya mungkin suatu saat aku akan membuat fic MinaSaku dengan judul baru yang masih menjadi sekuel fic ini. Tapi aku belum bisa janji, karena aku masih punya banyak hutang fic, hehe … jadi aku belum bisa membuatnya pasti. Doakan saja supaya bisa terealisasi.

Dan untuk Kushina, aku tidak mengambil perannya di sini, gomen …^^

Makasih buat kalian yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Aku selalu menunggu komentar kalian di kotak review, jadi jangan bosan, ya! XD

**Special thanks to : **abi putraramadhan, koga-san, fajar jabrik, Soputan, Chanonang, Arisaaoi, gui gui M.I.T, Kimeka ReiKyu, nadya harvard, MJ, heryanilinda, kanon rizumu, Dijah-hime, & Lily Purple Lily.


	8. Chapter 8

**We Are Family**

**Chapter 8**

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa? Kau … terlihat tidak semangat. Ada sesuatu?" Minato menatap khawatir pada Sakura yang berkali-kali terlihat menghela napas dan melamun.

Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Minato. Ia segera menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "T-tidak apa-apa, kok, Minato-nii. Sepertinya … aku hanya kurang tidur saja. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit sulit untuk tidur," kilahnya.

"Begitu? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"B-bukan masalah besar, kok, jangan khawatir, Minato-nii." Sakura mencoba mengelak. "Maaf, aku harus mengambil bahan di gudang … permisi, Minato-nii …"

"Sakura-chan …" panggil Minato lagi. Saat Sakura berbalik, ia terkejut karena Minato menariknya ke ruang ganti. Terang saja Sakura bingung ketika Minato menuju loker milik Sakura dan mengambil tas gadis itu.

"M-Minato-nii, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak fokus saat ini, jadi sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kurasa kau butuh istirahat. Tidak baik terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tampak terkejut. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, Minato-nii! Tolong biarkan aku!"

"Aku tahu saat kau sedang berbohong, Sakura-chan. Sayangnya kau tidak begitu pandai dalam hal satu itu." Minato terkekeh kecil.

Sakura tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan Minato dan hanya menunduk menuruti perintahnya meskipun ia sedikit merasa tidak enak dan malu juga.

Minato akhirnya mengantar Sakura menuju Himawari terlebih dahulu untuk menjemput Naruto. Namun sesampainya di sana, Sakura dikejutkan dengan kabar dari Ayame kalau Naruto tadi bertengkar dengan salah satu temannya. Dan pertengkaran itu diakhiri oleh Naruto yang memukul anak itu sampai menyebabkan memar lalu menangis keras.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka sampai bertengkar. Waktu kutanya, Naruto-chan hanya bilang kalau anak itu nakal," jelas Ayame.

Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Baiklah … aku akan coba menasehatinya, Ayame-san. Sekarang, dimana Naruto?"

"Dia ada di dalam, sedang bermain puzzle."

"Terima kasih, Ayame-san. Maaf merepotkanmu." Sakura pun membungkuk dan segera ke dalam untuk menemui Naruto. Minato mencoba menyusulnya.

Suara derap langkah Sakura yang cepat menimbulkan suara nyaring di lantai kayu yang dipijaknya. Minato terlihat setengah berlari untuk menyusulnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi. Ia tahu Sakura terlihat marah, namun ia berharap Sakura bisa menahan dirinya.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu!" serunya, namun tidak dihiraukan Sakura.

Pintu geser menuju ruangan bermain terbuka dengan cukup keras, mengagetkan Naruto yang tengah asyik dengan mainannya. Bocah itu mendongak ke arah pintu. Mata bulatnya terlihat melebar, senyum pun terkembang dengan manisnya. Sakura-channya menjemput lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan itu membuat Naruto merasa senang.

"Sakura-chan!" serunya ceria.

"Ayo pulang!" teriak Sakura dengan nada sedikit keras. Naruto terkejut melihatnya. Ia jadi sedikit merasa takut. Tidak biasanya Sakura memanggilnya dengan suara keras seperti itu, kecuali saat sedang benar-benar marah.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto pun membereskan puzzle-nya lalu mengambil tas miliknya sebelum kemudian menghampiri Sakura dengan langkah takut-takut. Ia mencuri-curi pandang ke mata Sakura yang ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar marah, pikir Naruto.

Dengan setengah menarik tangan mungil itu, Sakura menuntun Naruto dengan cukup kasar. Langkah Sakura yang cepat, membuat Naruto kesulitan mengikutinya. Ia yang tadinya merasa senang karena Sakura menjemputnya lebih awal, berubah menjadi takut.

"Sakura-chan … Sakura-chan, tenang sedikit!" Minato mencoba mengingatkan gadis itu. Ia kasihan melihat Naruto yang sepertinya merasa kesakitan karena tangannya ditarik cukup kuat oleh Sakura. Ayame hanya menatap cemas di belakang mereka.

"Kenapa kau bertengkar?" tanya Sakura pelan ketika mereka keluar dari Himawari.

Naruto mendongak menatap Sakura dengan wajah tegang. Sakura pun menoleh dan balas menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya? Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk memukul orang lain!" Sakura mulai meluap emosinya.

Naruto kemudian cemberut mengetahui alasan Sakura marah. "Dia nakal," jawabnya singkat.

"Senakal apa sampai kau memukulnya?"

"…"

"Kalau begitu kau sama nakalnya dengan anak itu!" bentak Sakura.

Naruto mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terlihat mulai menahan tangis.

"Sakura-chan, sudah, jangan memarahi Naruto-chan." Minato berusaha menenangkan emosi Sakura, namun gadis itu lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukan Minato.

"Bukankah kau sudah janji untuk tidak nakal? Kenapa kau malah memukulnya?!" Sakura mengguncang bahu Naruto dengan cukup kencang. Naruto akhirnya mulai menangis. "Besok kau harus minta maaf padanya," ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Naruto. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Minato.

Minato berjongkok untuk menghibur Naruto. Ia pun merangkul dan menuntun Naruto mengikuti Sakura. "Ssh … sudah, jangan menangis, Naruto-chan."

"Naru nggak mau minta maaf! Dia yang salah! Dia yang harus minta maaf sama Naru!" teriak Naruto di tengah isak tangisnya.

Sakura berhenti dan menoleh dengan mata membulat. Kedua alisnya mulai bertaut kembali. Ia pun menghampiri Naruto lagi. "Apa? Kau yang sudah memukulnya, Naruto! Jadi kau yang harus minta maaf!"

"Tidak mau! Naru tidak salah!"

"NARUTOOO!" Sekali lagi Sakura membentak Naruto. Matanya terbelalak ketika sadar kini telapak tangannya sudah terangkat untuk memukul Naruto. Minato terkejut. Ia hanya bersyukur tangan itu segera berhenti sebelum mendarat di tubuh Naruto. Sementara Naruto menatap tak percaya. Air matanya semakin menggenang di mata bulatnya. Ia mulai tersedu keras.

"N-Naru benci Sakura-chaaann!" Naruto menangis kencang dan memeluk Minato. Sakura tercengang mendengarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sakura perlahan menurunkan tangannya yang bergetar. Hampir saja tangan itu melukai Naruto! Sakura merasa tertohok mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu. Dan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Sakura mengutuk pelan dengan tangan terkepal. Ia tahu ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja akan dilakukannya.

Minato menatap Sakura dengan simpati sementara ia mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang masih menangis. Minato tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat kacau.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju stasiun. Karena lelah menangis, Naruto tertidur di pangkuan Minato saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kereta. Sementara Sakura lebih banyak terdiam sampai mereka tiba di rumah.

::

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar sampai rumah, Minato-nii. Maaf lagi-lagi merepotkanmu," ucap Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura-chan." Minato tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. Ia mulai duduk di sofa ruangan tengah setelah menidurkan Naruto di kamarnya.

"Biar aku buatkan coklat hangat untukmu," tawar Sakura yang kemudian beranjak menuju dapur.

Tak berapa lama Sakura pun kembali dengan dua cangkir coklat hangat yang tercium harumnya. Ia pun duduk di seberang Minato, memegang cangkirnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku … benar-benar buruk …" gumam Sakura memecah keheningan. Minato menjauhkan mulutnya dari cangkir yang baru saja diseruputnya, ia lalu menatap Sakura. "Hampir saja aku melakukan hal bodoh pada anak itu."

Minato menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. "Hal baiknya adalah kau tidak berhasil melakukan hal bodoh itu … bukan?"

Sakura menatap mata biru Minato dan balas tersenyum hambar. "Yah … dan gara-gara itu Naruto jadi membenciku."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu hanya luapan sesaat anak kecil. Naruto-chan tidak mungkin membencimu karena saat ini hanya Sakura-chanlah yang dimiliki Naruto-chan. Pertengkaran kecil itu sesuatu yang biasa terjadi. Aku yakin, besok pagi Naruto-chan akan kembali seperti biasanya."

"Aku harap dia mau memaafkanku …"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan." Minato kembali tersenyum.

Hening sesaat sebelum kemudian Minato kembali membuka suara. "Lalu … hal apa yang sebenarnya mengganggumu? Kau … mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Sakura tampak terkejut mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia ragu, apakah ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Minato? Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau merepotkan Minato dengan ikut mengurusi masalahnya, namun sekarang Sakura tengah bingung. Ia butuh pendapat dan saran dari orang dewasa. Mungkin dengan bercerita pada Minato, akan sedikit memberinya keyakinan pada keputusan yang diambilnya.

Sambil menghela napas, Sakura akhirnya membuka mulut. "Dua hari lalu … wanita itu datang kemari." Minato mengerutkan dahi. Sakura menatap Minato lurus.

"Wanita … itu?" tanya Minato tak mengerti.

"Uzumaki Naruko … ibu kandung Naruto. Orang yang kita temui di taman bermain waktu itu."

"Apa?" Minato tercengang mendengarnya. "Ibu kandung …?"

Sakura mengangguk. Minato tampak tercenung. Ia memang melihat kemiripan diantara mereka. Minato hanya tidak menyangka. Dunia ini begitu sempit.

"Dia … datang untuk minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapannya. Aku sangat marah, kesal, sebal … tapi di sisi lain … aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Padahal, aku selalu berpikir jika bertemu dengannya aku ingin sekali mencekiknya, hmfh …" Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Sakura-chan …"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah serius. Ia menunduk menatap cairan coklat yang dipegangnya. "Dia bilang … ingin mengambil kembali Naruto untuk membayar kesalahannya selama ini."

Minato mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah bisa menduga hal ini.

"Tapi aku menolaknya …"

Minato sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Yang ia tahu, dulu Sakura sama sekali keberatan tinggal bersama Naruto. Tapi mendengar hal ini … Minato bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau Sakura sekarang sudah berubah pikiran dan mulai menyayangi Naruto. Mungkin ini juga salah satu alasan utama gadis itu bekerja keras mencari uang. Ia ingin berjuang agar Naruto mendapatkan yang terbaik di masa pertumbuhannya, meski tanpa kedua orangtuanya. Minato merasa senang dan salut akan niat Sakura, namun kalau dilihat dari pandangan Naruto … mungkin anak itu membutuhkan orangtuanya, dalam hal ini, ibunya, yang jelas-jelas masih ada.

"Kenapa? Bukankah hal ini akan membantumu, Sakura-chan? Kalau Naruto kembali pada ibunya, kau bisa melanjutkan kehidupanmu dengan bebas. Kau … bisa melanjutkan sekolah ke perguruan tinggi, seperti teman-temanmu yang lain. Bukankah itu impianmu? Kau juga bisa bekerja dengan lebih tenang …"

Sakura tampak diam berpikir. Ia tahu semua itu memanglah benar, namun entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasa satu-satunya hal berharga yang ia miliki seakan diambil dari hidupnya. Dan itu membuatnya sedih.

"Kalau aku mau … aku mungkin sudah melakukan itu sejak pertama, Minato-nii. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya … Aku justru melibatkan diriku lebih jauh. Saat ini … hanya Naruto keluarga yang aku miliki, walaupun dia bukan adik kandungku. Aku tahu, mungkin aku jahat, mungkin aku egois, memisahkan Naruto dari ibunya … tapi aku tidak ingin ia meninggalkanku … Kalau seperti itu, aku tidak tahu untuk siapa aku bekerja keras." Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada cangkir berwarna merah itu.

Minato tersenyum simpul. Ia mendekat ke arah Sakura, mengambil cangkir berisi coklat yang kini mulai menjadi dingin. Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba Minato memeluknya. Tangan besar itu mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Aku tahu … Aku tahu, Sakura-chan. Kau sangat menyayangi Naruto-chan, bukan begitu?" Mata Sakura membulat. "Karena itulah kau tidak ingin Naruto-chan pergi darimu. Itu alasan yang sangat masuk akal, Sakura-chan … mempertahankan apa yang menurutmu berharga. Tapi kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Naruto-chan … apa yang dibutuhkan seorang anak … Walau aku tahu sekeras apa kau berjuang untuk Naruto-chan … tapi ikatan ibu dan anak tidak bisa dipisahkan."

Perlahan, air mata mulai menggenang di mata Sakura, dan tak lama akhirnya butiran itu satu-persatu jatuh menuruni pipi mulusnya. Sakura menangis pelan. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Minato. Seburuk apapun hal yang sudah dilakukan Naruko di masa lalunya, wanita itu tetaplah ibu kandungnya. Orang yang telah melahirkan Naruto. Dan tali itu tidak bisa ia putuskan, apapun yang terjadi.

Dan mungkin … dengan mengembalikan Naruto pada ibunya, anak itu bisa hidup dengan jauh lebih baik. Mendapat semua yang ia butuhkan dan inginkan, layaknya anak-anak lain. Kalau begitu, Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk bersikap egois. Bagaimanapun, ia hanya seorang remaja biasa. Tentu belum bisa menggantikan posisi seorang ibu yang sebenarnya.

Kali ini mungkin Sakura harus mengalah … demi kebaikan Naruto. Demi kebahagiaan Naruto, dan masa depannya.

Malam itu Sakura menangis deras dengan ditemani Minato. Ia menumpahkan semua perasaannya karena setelah ini Sakura harus kembali berdiri menjalani hidupnya yang akan berubah, sekali lagi.

**End of chapter 8**

**Special thanks to:**

**fajar jabrik : **Hehe, gak bakalan sampe ke pengadilan kok. Kalau gitu rasanya terkesan sama2 arogan^^**, DamnI'm-Happy, Soputan, nadya harvard : **Untuk romance, sayangnya nggak ada. Ini murni family. Gomen** , Mytha cherryz, abi putraramadhan, Aulia Auriz Sakura : **Yap, bener banget hehe…** , koga-san : **Siiip!^^b**, Guest, ocana, bromery : **Hehe gak masalah, kok! Makasih banyak. Himawari itu penitipan anak^^**, spring field linda, kanon rizumu : **Yup! Ini merupakan konflik utama sampai beberapa chapter ke depan**, gui gui M.I.T : **Tenang, konflik masih berlanjut**. **Ya, di chapter kemarin Naru gak muncul^^**, & Lily Purple Lily.**

Makasih banyak atas komen dan dukungan kalian, aku senang membacanya! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**We Are Family**

**Chapter 9**

"Minato-nii, boleh aku minta tolong sekali lagi?"

"Apa itu, Sakura-chan?"

"Tolong antar Naruto ke sekolah besok."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Sakura menunduk sesaat sebelum kemudian menatap iris biru Minato. "Ada yang harus aku lakukan ..."

Minato tampak tercengang saat menyadari niat Sakura. "Sakura-chan ... jangan bilang kau akan menyerahkan Naruto-chan besok ..." tebak Minato dengan nada ragu. "Maksudku, memang aku menyarankan seperti itu, tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Pikirkanlah dulu baik-baik sampai kau siap."

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum tipis. "Tidak. Minato-nii, mungkin ini saat yang tepat. Insiden tadi bisa menjadi alasan yang baik untuk Naruto membenciku. Dengan begitu aku bisa melepasnya dengan sedikit tenang. Dengan Naruto membenciku, ia jadi tidak punya alasan untuk berlama-lama bersamaku dan itu akan memudahkannya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ibunya."

"Sakura-chan, itu bukan cara yang baik. Naruto-chan tidak mungkin membencimu sampai seperti itu. Kau harus menjelaskan padanya secara pelan-pelan sampai Naruto-chan sendiri yang setuju untuk tinggal bersama ibunya."

"Kalau seperti itu aku tidak yakin untuk bisa melepasnya, Minato-nii," gumam Sakura dengan kepala kembali tertunduk. "Semakin lama aku menundanya, maka akan semakin sulit untukku melakukannya. Selama ini tanpa kusadari Naruto-lah yang menjadi penghibur hatiku. Walau lelah, walau tertekan, saat menghabiskan waktu dengannya semua kesusahan itu seakan hilang."

Minato tersenyum lembut. "Ya, aku mengerti itu. Tapi kau harus memikirkannya lagi, Sakura-chan. Kalau tiba-tiba seperti ini, Naruto-chan mungkin akan kaget. Apalagi dia sudah terbiasa bersamamu. Ini juga akan sulit untuknya."

"Memang. Tapi menurutku anak kecil sepertinya akan lebih mudah menyesuaikan diri. Apalagi kalau dimanjakan. Naruto pasti akan cepat merasa betah."

Minato menghela napas, mengerti apa yang Sakura inginkan. Gadis itu terkadang memang keras kepala. Jika ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu, maka akan sulit untuk dibujuk. Minato tahu kalau ia sudah tidak bisa mengganggu keputusan Sakura, meskipun ini terlalu cepat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Naruto nantinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa boleh buat ..."

"Terima kasih, Minato-nii. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku merepotkanmu." Sakura tersenyum tulus, meski hatinya merasa sedih.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sakura-chan. Selama aku mampu, aku pasti akan membantu. Jadi kau tidak perlu segan untuk memintanya." Minato balas tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sakura. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Kurasa ayah sedang mencariku. Aku sama sekali tidak pamit padanya," candanya seraya terkekeh kecil.

"Maafkan aku, Minato-nii! Gara-gara mengurusi masalahku, Minato-nii jadi meninggalkan pekerjaan ..."

"Hei, hei, jangan minta maaf. Kau tidak salah. Aku yang menarikmu untuk pulang lebih cepat. Sudah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Besok tidak perlu kau pikirkan untuk masuk kerja. Kalau sudah selesai kau boleh masuk kapan pun."

"Mana boleh begitu, Minato-nii! Bagaimanapun aku cuma pegawai biasa. Aku hanya perlu berbicara dengannya sebentar, setelah itu aku langsung bekerja."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja, Sakura-chan. Selamat malam kalau begitu."

"Selamat malam, Minato-nii. Hati-hati di jalan."

Minato mengangguk dengan tersenyum. Ia pun melambaikan tangan setelah keluar dari rumah keluarga Haruno. Sakura menatap punggung Minato sampai lama-kelamaan menghilang dari pandangannya. Dengan pelan, Sakura menutup pintu sekaligus menguncinya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, membereskan bekas cangkir mereka, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah.

Melihat lampu kamar Naruto yang masih menyala, Sakura pun beranjak masuk. Ia bisa melihat Naruto yang tertidur lelap dengan posisi yang tidak berubah dari awal ia dibaringkan. Kakinya melangkah mendekat menghampiri kasur kecilnya. Naruto tertidur dengan kedua alis yang tampak mengerut. Jejak sisa air mata masih bisa terlihat samar. Hati Sakura mencelos menatap bocah lucu itu, menyadari kalau ini akan menjadi malam terakhir Naruto tidur di sini. Tanpa sadar air mata Sakura kembali menetes pelan. Tangannya perlahan terangkat untuk merengkuh tubuh Naruto.

"Maaf ... Maafkan aku, Narurin ... Mungkin cuma sampai sini aku bisa selanjutnya kau akan bahagia bersama ibumu. Ibu kandungmu, Narurin ... Kau pasti kangen padanya, 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum sambil terisak. "Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak bisa memberikanmu yang terbaik. Setelah ini kau harus jadi anak yang membanggakan!"

Tetesan air mata Sakura sebagian jatuh ke wajah Naruto, membuat anak itu menggeliat kecil. Tangan mungilnya tanpa sadar memegang tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu menarik kembali tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, ia menatap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut, wajah dan tangannya. Terakhir ia mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut. "Mimpi indah, Narurin," bisiknya sebelum kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar Naruto setelah mematikan lampunya.

Sakura kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia mencari secarik kertas kartu nama dan berniat menghubungi orang itu. Setelah memantapkan hati, Sakura meraih ponselnya dan mulai menekan nomor yang tertera.

Menunggu beberapa detik dengan perasaan berdebar, akhirnya terdengar suara feminim yang kini sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Sakura.

"Moshi moshi! Uchiha Naruko di sini."

"... Uzumaki-san, bisa kita bertemu besok?"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto bangun dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak. Dengan setengah sadar, anak itu beranjak meninggalkan kamar sambil mengucek matanya yang masih setengah terkatup. Malam itu Naruto tidur lelap sekali, sampai tidak mendengar suara Sakura yang biasanya sibuk kesana kemari. "Sakura-chan ..." panggilnya dengan suara pelan.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-chan!" Minato tersenyum ceria. Langkah Naruto terhenti, ia terkejut mendapati Minato ada di rumahnya.

"Minato-niichan! Kenapa ada di rumah Naru? Mana Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-chan sedang ada urusan dulu, jadi hari ini aku yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah, Naruto-chan!" jawab Minato.

"Urusan? Urusan apa? Sakura-chan pergi kemana? Kenapa tidak bilang sama Naru?" tanya Naruto polos.

Minato sedikit kebingungan memikirkan jawaban. Ia tahu Naruto adalah anak yang tidak mudah puas dengan jawaban yang tidak jelas, jadi ia harus memikirkan alasan yang baik. "Iya, karena Naruto-chan belum bangun, jadi Sakura-chan tidak sempat bilang. Sepertinya hari ini antaran korannya banyak, makanya Sakura-chan tidak bisa mengantar Naruto-chan."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Mata birunya yang bulat tampak berpendar mencerna jawaban Minato. "Jadi Sakura-chan lagi sibuk? Kalau begitu Naru juga mau bantu!"

Minato terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia mengacak pelan rambut jabrik Naruto yang berantakan. "Kau memang anak yang baik, Naruto-chan! Tapi kurasa Sakura-chan mau kalau kau segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Lihat, sarapannya sudah menunggu di sana. Kalau tidak cepat, nanti aku yang habiskan, lho!"

"Nggak boleh! Minato-nii nggak boleh makan! Itu sarapan Naru!"

Minato kembali tertawa. "Hehe ... kalau begitu ayo cepat bersiap-siap!"

"Haaaiii!" seru Naruto seraya berlari ke kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuknya.

"Sudah bisa mandi sendiri 'kan, Naruto-chan?"

"Bisa, kok!

Minato tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya melihat tingkah lucu bocah kuning itu. Ia bersyukur Naruto kembali ceria seperti biasanya setelah kemarin ngambek pada Sakura. Tapi setelah ini mungkin akan menjadi hari yang sedikit sulit untuk Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto selesai mandi. Sesuai permintaan Sakura, Minato membantu Naruto memakai baju yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan gadis itu. Sebenarnya Minato tidak pandai dalam hal ini. Ia hanya melakukan sebisanya, dan hasilnya cukup bagus meski sedikit kesulitan karena Naruto tidak bisa berhenti bergerak dan berceloteh. 'Tak bisa kubayangkan Sakura-chan melakukan ini setiap hari ditengah kesibukannya mencari uang,' batin Minato.

Setelah berpakaian, Naruto menuju ruang makan dan mulai melahap sarapannya. Tiga kepal onigiri hangat yang lezat dengan segelas susu coklat. Minato duduk di seberang Naruto, memerhatikan anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"Minato-niichan ..." panggil Naruto tiba-tiba. Perlahan ia menghentikan makannya, wajahnya sedikit terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa, Naruto-chan?"

"Apa ... Sakura-chan masih marah sama Naru?"

Minato tercenung mendengar pertanyaan itu. Rupanya Naruto masih mengingatnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Sakura-chan sudah tidak marah lagi, kok! Naruto-chan jangan khawatir, ya?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Buktinya Sakura-chan masih membuatkan Naruto-chan sarapan, menyiapkan baju untuk Naruto-chan, iya 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah, ayo makan lagi. Nanti bisa terlambat sekolah ..."

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Pukul 09:05

Kafe Hatake, depan stasiun

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mau menghubungiku, Sakura-chan ... Sejujurnya, hal ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku, karena aku tahu seberapa marahnya kau waktu itu." Naruko tersenyum sedikit kaku.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Sesungguhnya ia merasakan perasaan canggung bertemu Naruko lagi. Apalagi setelah hari dimana dirinya dan Naruko melakukan pembicaraan empat mata waktu itu. Sakura sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk bertemu lagi dengan wanita dihadapannya ini. Namun apa boleh buat, dirinya sudah membuat keputusan.

Ya. Setelah memikirkan hal ini berulang kali sampai ia kesulitan untuk tidur, Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Naruko. Dan di sinilah mereka. Melanjutkan pembicaraan di sebuah kafe kecil bernuansa klasik yang nyaman. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu pun angkat bicara. "Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Ingat? Aku belum bisa memaafkanmu, Uzumaki-san ..."

"Ah ya ... aku mengerti, Sakura-chan ..." Naruko berusaha untuk berbesar hati.

"Tapi ... kupikir Naruto memang membutuhkan sosok Anda sebagai ibunya. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan keinginanku untuk merawatnya sendirian. Bagaimanapun, masa depan Naruto masih sangat panjang, dan aku masih hijau untuk tanggung jawab sebesar itu. Jadi ... aku terpaksa mengambil keputusan ini."

Naruko kembali tersenyum. "Satu hal yang mungkin salah, Sakura-chan, menurutku kau benar-benar hebat! Kau merawat Naru-chan dengan baik. Anak itu tumbuh sehat dan aktif. Kau pasti banyak mengalami kesulitan selama ini, bukan?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela kafe, tertarik pada pemandangan di seberang. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tertawa lebar sambil menarik tangan ibunya dengan semangat. Mereka terlihat begitu gembira. Melihatnya saja, membuat hati Sakura ikut merasa hangat. Dulu saat masih kecil, ia pun sering bermanja seperti itu pada ibunya. Sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang dialami Naruto selama ini. Sakura menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian kembali pada Naruko.

"Aku tidak menyesal sudah mengambil keputusan untuk merawatnya. Meski awalnya aku begitu benci dan marah, tapi aku bersyukur telah memilih keputusan yang tepat."

"Hmm." Naruko mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

Sakura menyeruput vanila latte hangat yang dipesannya, sementara Naruko sedikit tertunduk sambil mengulum senyum bahagia. Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali bersama anaknya yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama 4 tahun. Naruko benar-benar bahagia. Banyak rencana yang telah dipikirkannya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto. Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Berbeda dengan Naruko, Sakura justru sulit untuk bisa tersenyum saat ini. Meskipun ini keputusan yang sudah diambilnya, namun sebenarnya Sakura tidak sepenuhnya rela. Ia hanya tidak mau egois, demi Naruto. Ya, demi Naruto.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas, memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik untuk menenangkan hatinya. Tangannya yang terkepal perlahan mengendur. Ia harus kuat menghadapi ini. Toh, sejak awal Naruto memang milik Naruko. Seolah anak itu adalah sesuatu yang dititipkan padanya sampai sang empunya memintanya kembali.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan sepenuhnya melepaskan Naruto begitu saja," ucap Sakura kemudian, membuat Naruko kembali memokuskan pandangannya pada gadis bermata hijau di hadapannya. "Aku akan tetap mengawasimu, Uzumaki-san. Karena ... maaf, aku belum bisa memercayaimu sepenuhnya," lanjut Sakura dengan suara dan sorot mata tegas.

Naruko menatap sedikit terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengerti, terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Aku tahu ... mungkin berapa kali pun aku mengucapkan terima kasih, tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk Naruto. Semuanya memang butuh waktu. Aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku janji akan merawat Naru-chan dengan baik kali ini."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku pegang janjimu."

"Ah ya, Sakura-chan ... mungkin hal ini terdengar aneh untukmu, tapi ... kalau kau mau, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersama kami saja? Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berpisah dengan Naru-chan."

Sakura membelalak.

Tinggal ... bersama ...?

Satu hal yang tidak pernah ada dalam pikiran Sakura.

Benar juga. Meski masih muda, Naruko juga berarti adalah ibu tirinya. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruko, tiba-tiba mengatakan hal mengejutkan seperti itu. Mungkin ... mungkin ia hanya ingin membayar kesalahannya. Sakura menghargai hal itu.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Tapi ... aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan kehidupan yang aku jalani saat ini ... di rumah ayah dan ibu."

Naruko tampak terlihat kecewa mendengarnya, namun ia tetap melancarkan senyum. "Ah, aku mengerti. Maaf memintamu hal yang macam-macam. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun. Aku juga akan mengirimimu uang untuk kebutuhanmu setiap hari, karena itu kau tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras. Kau harus memerhatikan kesehatanmu, Sakura-chan."

"Tidak perlu, Uzumaki-san. Simpan saja uangmu untuk kebutuhan Naruto nanti. Uang yang aku dapat dari bekerja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Selama ini aku terbiasa untuk menggunakan uang untuk berdua. Kalau hanya aku seorang, pasti akan bersisa lebih."

Naruko tersenyum simpul. Ia beranjak dari kursinya lalu menghampiri Sakura. Ia pun lalu memeluk gadis itu erat. Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruko. Ia hanya bisa mematung, tidak melepaskan namun juga tidak menolak pelukan Naruko.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik, Sakura-chan. Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Tidak ... P-penuhi saja janjimu ... Itu sudah cukup bagiku, Uzu― ah, maksudku Uchiha-san," bisik Sakura.

Naruko mengangguk-angguk. "Pasti. Pasti, Sakura-chan!"

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka berdua mengakhiri pertemuan itu. Naruko pamit pulang, sementara Sakura pergi bekerja.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan yang dirindangi pepohonan hijau. Pikirannya masih melayang. Dari sinilah kehidupannya yang baru akan kembali dimulai.

Kali ini ia hanya sendiri.

**End of chapter 9**

**A/N :** Tadinya mau update lebih cepat, tapi kompinya bervirus dan kena ke program word-nya, jadi sangat bermasalah karena jadi gak bisa di upload. T.T

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review chapter kemarin : **Spring field linda, fajar jabrik, koga-san, Nabila Chan BTL, ocana, Newbie Kepo, gui gui M.I.T, Soputan, Saya Fleuris, kanon rizumu, dan Lily Purple Lily**, juga yang cuma silent reader. Sekali lagi makasihhh...^^


	10. Chapter 10

**We Are Family**

**Chapter 10**

"Halo, Naru-chan! Kita bertemu lagi, ya? Masih ingat 'kan?" Naruko tersenyum senang, sementara Naruto tampak terkejut tiba-tiba saja wanita ini muncul di sekolahnya siang ini.

"Tante Naruko? Kenapa Tante di sini?" Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Mulai hari ini Tante yang menjemputmu. Naru-chan tidak perlu ke Himawari lagi, ya!"

"Kenapa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Sakura-chan biasa menjemputku di Himawari kalau sudah selesai kerja."

"Ah, ya memang …" Naruko berhenti sesaat, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk digunakannya sebagai alasan. Bagaimanapun ia harus menjelaskan secara halus dan pelan apa yang terjadi mulai saat ini. Ia harus hati-hati untuk tetap menjaga perasaan Naruto agar tidak kaget. "Hari ini Tante ingin mengajakmu bermain. Aku sudah bilang pada Sakura-chan, kok! Dan sudah setuju. Jadi, kau mau 'kan?"

"Main? Main kemana, Tante?" Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berubah cerah mendengarnya. Ia menjadi tampak bersemangat.

Melihatnya, membuat Naruko tersenyum lega. "Kemana pun yang ingin kau datangi? Naru-chan mau main kemana?"

"Ummm …" Bocah kecil itu memajukan bibirnya dengan pose berpikir yang menurut Naruko sangat lucu. "Naru pengen ke kebun binatang, Tante!"

"Kebun binatang? Wah, pasti asyik, tuh! Baiklah ayo kita kesana!"

"Yaaayyy!" Naruto bersorak gembira. Ia memang selalu penasaran ingin pergi ke kebun binatang. Selama ini Naruto hanya bisa melihatnya lewat tayangan televisi. Kali ini ia tidak menyangka akan pergi ke tempat itu secara langsung. Membayangkannya saja membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Naruko pun menuntun Naruto ke mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari TK. Bocah kecil itu melompat-lompat senang. Di belakangnya Naruko tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sudah lama ia merindukan saat seperti ini. Bisa kembali bersama buah hatinya yang lama terpisah. Naruko benar-benar bahagia. Meskipun Naruto masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tante', tapi suatu saat anak itu pasti akan bisa memanggilnya dengan 'Mama'.

"Nah, ayo naik, Naru-chan!"

"Tante, mana Paman? Kenapa tidak ikut?" tanya Naruto ketika ia sudah duduk di kursi belakang.

"Oh, Paman Itachi sedang bekerja, sayang. Jadi tidak bisa ikut. Mungkin lain kali?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian mobil pun mulai melaju. Ini akan menjadi awal untuk Naruko membangun kembali hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ia tahu ini akan sulit, tapi yang pasti untuk sekarang ia hanya harus menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Naruto. Setelah ini akan banyak waktu yang ia habiskan bersama sang anak.

::

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Kurasa tadi aku memesan _Chadango_ bukan _Bocchan Dango,_" komplain salah seorang pelanggan.

Sakura terhenyak mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai salah memberikan pesanan seperti ini. Sakura mengutuk dalam hati. "Ah, maafkan atas keteledoran saya, Pak. Saya akan segera menggantinya. Sekali lagi maaf!" Beberapa kali Sakura membungkukkan badan tanda menyesal. Untunglah sang pelanggan mengerti dan berbaik hati tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku minta pesananku, ya! Jangan sampai salah lagi, lho!" ujar sang bapak paruh baya itu sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya, Pak!" Sakura kembali membungkukkan badan sebelum kemudian segera mengambil kembali piring dango yang salah itu dan membawanya ke dapur kedai untuk diganti. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang mata biru yang kini mengamatinya dari meja kasir.

Setelah selesai mengganti pesanan, Sakura kembali ke dapur untuk menyimpan nampan. Seraya menghela nafas, ia mendudukkan diri di tangga luar dapur yang mengarah ke kebun kecil yang asri. Gadis itu mengambil saputangannya dan mengelap keringat yang jatuh dari pelipisnya.

Iris hijaunya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pikiran yang mulai menerawang. Semenjak menyerahkan Naruto pada Naruko, Sakura tidak bisa fokus. Ia jadi sering melamun. Saat ia salah mengantar pesanan, sebelumnya ia juga sempat salah memberi topping dango, lalu membiarkan beberapa tusuk dango sampai gosong. Benar-benar kacau! Pikirannya penuh dengan Naruto.

Naruto sedang apa? Apa Naruto sedang bersenang-senang sekarang? Atau apa Naruto menanyakan tentang dirinya? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dalam otaknya.

Padahal baru sebentar ia tidak bertemu, tapi rasanya Naruto benar-benar akan menghilang dari hidupnya. Dan itu membuat Sakura merasa sedih. Ia tidak akan pernah menjemputnya lagi di penitipan anak, tidak akan membelikannya es krim, atau memandikannya lagi.

"Mau minuman dingin?"

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati Minato yang menjulurkan sebotol jus jeruk dingin yang perlahan diterima Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Minato-nii…"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura-chan. Naruto-chan pasti baik-baik saja. Bukankah ia bersama ibunya sekarang?"

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku …"

"Merindukannya?" tebak Minato sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Mungkin."

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi pun Naruto-chan bertanya padaku apa kau masih marah padanya. Dia terlihat sangat menyesal sudah membuatmu marah."

Sakura menatap Minato sesaat sebelum kemudian menunduk dengan senyum kecut. "Aku benar-benar bersalah padanya. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu. Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menemuinya atau aku akan mengacaukan semuanya. Kurasa ini akan menjadi penyesalan terbesarku karena tidak bisa minta maaf padanya langsung."

"Hei, jangan begitu. Naruto-chan bukannya pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kau jangkau. Suatu saat kau pasti bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dan saat itu kau bisa minta maaf."

"Kurasa tidak akan semudah itu. Narurin pasti membenciku."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sakura-chan. Naruto-chan itu terlalu sayang padamu."

Sakura menyeringai. "Minato-nii sok tahu!"

"Terserah." Minato mengacak pelan rambut Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Jadi saking kau merindukan Naruto-chan sampai-sampai tidak fokus kerja?"

"Maafkan aku, Minato-nii! Tolong jangan pecat aku!" Sakura langsung membungkukkan badan takut. Ia kaget karena ternyata Minato mengetahui keteledorannya hari ini.

"Tapi … kalau sampai pelangganku kabur gawat juga, ya?" Minato mencoba berpura-pura memancing.

"Aku mohon, Minato-nii! Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku bersedia lembur tanpa dibayar sampai kau memaafkanku!"

Minato tertawa mendengar hal itu. "Kau ini … Tidak perlu sampai begitu. Aku tidak sekejam itu, kok! Kau kumaafkan, asal hal ini tidak boleh terulang lagi."

"Aku janji, Minato-nii!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Baiklah, aku harus segera kembali sekarang. Terima kasih, Minato-nii!" Sakura segera beranjak kembali ke dapur, sementara Minato hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia tahu Sakura masih sedih perihal Naruto, makanya ia berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

::

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Naruto dan Naruko sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan meninggalkan kebun binatang. Wajah Naruto terlihat senang sekali. Di tangannya sudah banyak mainan baru dan jajanan yang enak. Naruto benar-benar puas main.

"Bagaimana, Naru-chan? Apa kau senang hari ini?"

"Tentu saja, Tante. Naru senaaaaang sekali! Bisa lihat buaya, harimau, ular, terus naik gajah besar. Tapi Naru takut juga waktu naik gajah itu. Coba Sakura-chan bisa ikut, pasti seru!"

Naruko tersenyum. "Iya ya …"

"Tante, nanti Naru mau ajak Sakura-chan, boleh 'kan?"

Naruko tampak terkejut, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. "Iya, boleh, kok!"

"Yaayy! Sakura-chan pasti senang. Naru mau kasih boneka rubah ini buat Sakura-chan, ah! Terus sama kue bakpau ini juga. Eh, sama coklat yang ini juga, deh!" seru Naruto gembira.

"Naru-chan … sayang sekali, ya sama Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruko dari balik kemudi. Ia menatap wajah gembira Naruto dari kaca spion di depannya.

"Iya, sayang banget!"

Pernyataan polos yang cukup membuat Naruko merasa tertohok.

Hening sesaat dalam mobil itu. Hanya suara celotehan Naruto yang bermain sendiri yang kini terdengar. Sesekali Naruko akan menatap kaca spionnya, memerhatikan Naruto. Seharian ini, meskipun Naruto bermain dengan dirinya, namun bocah itu tidak pernah berhenti menyerukan nama Sakura. Seolah-olah yang ada di pikiran Naruto hanyalah Sakura dan Sakura. Seolah Naruto sudah bersama Sakura sejak lahir.

Sepertinya Naruko harus berjuang keras.

Setengah jam kemudian, mobil hijau itu sampai di apartemen Naruko dan Itachi. Naruko segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto.

"Sudah sampai, Naru-chan. Ayo turun!"

Naruto perlahan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya turun dari mobil dengan memeluk boneka rubah dan beberapa kantung mainan di tangannya. Ia menatap asing pemandangan di depannya. "Ini dimana, Tante? Ini bukan rumah Naru."

"Memang bukan, Naru-chan. Ini rumah Tante dan Paman Itachi," jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Naru mau pulang, Tante. Naru mau pulang ke rumah. Kalau nggak, nanti Sakura-chan marah …"

"Naru-chan …" Naruko berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Naruto. Lagi-lagi ia harus berbohong kali ini. "Hari ini Naru-chan nginap di rumah Tante, ya? Sakura-chan juga sudah tahu, kok! Naru-chan tidak perlu takut nanti dimarahi Sakura-chan. Ya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat merengut.

"Paman Itachi katanya ingin ketemu sama Naru-chan, tuh! Mau, ya? Di rumah Tante ada video games, lho! Nanti Naru-chan boleh main sama Paman Itachi."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Apa besok Sakura-chan jemput Naru?"

Naruko merasa terperangkap menatap mata biru besar Naruto yang mengharap. Ia merasa berat terus membohongi bocah kecil di depannya. Tapi ini merupakan proses untuk mengambil hati Naruto. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya.

"Iya."

"Kalau gitu, boleh, deh!"

Akhirnya, untuk yang kedua kalinya bujukan Naruko berhasil. Entah sampai kapan ia harus membohongi Naruto. Tapi yang pasti cepat atau lambat ia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada anak itu.

Hanya masalah waktu.

**End of chapter 10**

**Notes:**

_Chadango_: Dango rasa teh hijau.

_Bocchan dango_: Dango 3 warna (kacang merah, telur dan teh hijau).

**Special thanks to:**

**AkemyYamato • fajar jabrik • MORPH • Nabila Chan BTL • Soputan • Akari Chiwa • spring field linda • Mytha cherryz • Guest • Saya Fleuris • Lily Purple Lily •**

**A/N : **Ok, pertama, Selamat Idul Fitri, maaf lahir batin semuanya. Kedua, mengenai fic ini. Aku menerima review yang komplain kalau fic ini mengesalkan dan bertele-tele. Oke, aku terima kritikanmu. Tapi satu hal yang perlu aku jelaskan: Semua butuh proses. Cerita yang mungkin menurut Anda bertele-tele ini justru penting untuk membangun alur. Kalau memang mengesalkan, oke, silakan di stop saja. Itu tidak jadi masalah untukku.

Kalau kalian menyadari, di setiap chapter-nya aku pasti menyelipkan satu poin penting sebagai perkembangan konflik. Jadi, aku tidak pernah membuat satu chapter-pun yang istilahnya 'sia-sia'. Untuk bikin satu chapter yang terbilang pendek ini aja perlu pemikiran yang panjang.

Tentu saja ada banyak author yang lebih baik dariku, tapi tetap hargailah karya orang lain, karena aku tidak membuat fic dengan asal-asalan.

Semoga untuk kalian yang masih membaca fic ini mau bersabar dan mengerti, karena beberapa chapter lagi fic ini akan segera tamat. Yang pasti aku menjanjikan ending yang membahagiakan.

Ok, makasih banyak buat yang selalu mendukungku. Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan kesalahannya. See you!


	11. Chapter 11

**We Are Family**

**Chapter 11**

"Sakuraaa! Kau beneran ke Kiri?! Kenapa tidak bilang dulu sebelumnya padaku? Menyebalkan!" Ino berseru heboh tatkala melihat Sakura yang mengajaknya janjian di kampus Ino di Kota Kiri. Gadis itu memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Maaf, Ino. Ini juga sebenarnya mendadak, sih, hehe …" Sakura menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk sambil nyengir kecil.

"Ah, jadi kau ikut tes beasiswa itu? Benar?" Ekspresi Ino mendadak berubah menjadi bersemangat setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Memang ini hari terakhir tes, tapi aku ingin mencoba keberuntunganku."

"Iya! Aku sempat cemas karena sampai mendekati hari terakhir tes kau tidak juga menghubungiku. Yah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Siapa tahu kau diterima, dengan begitu kita bisa sama-sama lagi, deh!" ucap gadis pirang itu seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan senang. "Lalu, bagaimana tesnya?"

"Yaahh, sempat kesulitan juga. Aku sama sekali tidak punya persiapan yang matang. Aku hanya belajar sedikit, jadi selebihnya aku mengerjakan dengan insting." Sakura terkekeh pelan.

Ino ikut terkikik. "Kita lihat saja nanti, apa instingmu bisa membawamu pada keberhasilan atau tidak."

Sakura mengendikkan bahu dan menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi pada tes itu karena Sakura tahu, keputusannya untuk ikut tes tersebut juga sangat mendadak. Malam itu, saat pulang dari bekerja, Sakura tidak sengaja melihat kembali brosur pemberian Ino setelah sebelumnya sempat terlupakan. Ia menyadari kalau besok adalah hari terakhir tes. Entah kenapa akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mencoba kesempatan itu.

Mungkin ini juga berguna untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masalah Naruto.

Keadaan jadi berubah semenjak itu. Rumah begitu sepi saat ia pulang. Tidak ada lagi suara imut Naruto yang berlarian di rumah sambil menyerukan namanya. Dan Sakura merasakan kesepian.

Karena itulah, mendadak terpikir untuk mengikuti tes yang ditawarkan Ino. Mungkin menyibukkan diri dengan kerja sambil kuliah perlahan bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya, meski memang belum tentu juga diterima. Maka malam itu Sakura membuka-buka kembali bukunya untuk belajar sampai menjelang tengah malam.

Paginya, Sakura meminta izin pada Minato lalu segera bergegas ke stasiun. Untunglah ia bisa tepat waktu sampai ke Kota Kiri dan mengikuti tes.

"Hei, kita makan siang dulu, yuk! Perutku lapar, nih!" ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura menuju restoran kecil tak jauh dari kampus. Tak banyak protes, Sakura menurut saja. Perutnya juga memang sudah lapar. Selesai tes tadi, ia langsung menghubungi Ino dan mengajaknya bertemu. Kebetulan Ino sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini.

"Aku pesan udon dan lemon tea. Kau mau apa, Sakura?" Ino menyerahkan menu pada sang waiter yang kini tengah mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Aku ramen dan vanilla ice saja."

Sang waiter mengangguk mengerti. "Apa ada yang lainnya, Nona?"

Sakura dan Ino menggeleng. "Tidak, itu saja."

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Sang waiter membungkuk seraya tersenyum lalu kemudian meninggalkan meja kedua gadis tersebut.

Suasana restoran cukup ramai karena memang sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mengunjungi Kota Kiri. Kotanya memang sama indahnya dengan Konoha, hanya saja cuacanya sedikit lebih hangat dibanding Konoha.

"Oh iya, apa kabarnya Naruto? Apa dia tidak menangis kau tinggalkan?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum.

Sakura sedikit terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dan Ino menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan gadis bermata biru itu jadi tidak enak. Ia menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

"A-ah … tidak. Naruto … dia baik-baik saja."

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Sakura yang terdengar tidak meyakinkan itu, Ino berusaha bertanya lebih detail lagi.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Padahal ia tidak ingin menceritakan ini pada Ino. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tidak bersamaku … lagi," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Lagi? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Tapi intinya aku sudah menemukan ibu kandungnya dan dia meminta kembali Naruto."

"Hah? Kau menemukan ibu kandungnya?" Ino terperanjat tak percaya.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, sih tidak sengaja bertemu waktu di taman bermain. Saat itu Naruto hilang dan tiba-tiba saja wanita itu dan suaminya datang mengantar Naruto padaku." Sakura menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, mengingat kembali peristiwa yang seolah penuh dengan kebetulan. "Saat itu aku berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran macam-macam dan mencoba melupakan semuanya. Tapi tidak lagi setelah wanita itu tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumah dan menangis sambil berlutut minta maaf lalu meminta untuk merawat kembali Naruto untuk menebus kesalahannya."

"Dan kau memberikannya begitu saja? Sakura, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyayangi Naruto walau dia bukan adik kandungmu!" seru Ino setengah berteriak.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku sudah berulang kali memikirkannya. Dan itu cukup membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Ini bukan hanya menyangkut aku dan Naruto saja. Tapi Naruto membutuhkan sosok ibu yang sebenarnya." Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Naruto perlu kasih sayang dan perhatian orangtua kandungnya."

Mendengar hal itu, Ino berusaha untuk ikut tenang. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Yah, memang benar juga. Tapi … apa kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu menatap Sakura cemas.

"Aku masih mencobanya." Sakura berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Memang sedikit kesepian juga, sih. Tapi ini demi Naruto. Aku tidak boleh egois … meski aku belum bisa memaafkan ibunya."

Ino mengelus punggung tangan Sakura, mencoba menghiburnya. "Yah, semoga Naruto baik-baik saja dan semoga dia tidak melupakanmu, ya?"

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Benar seperti kata Minato, Naruto bukannya pergi ke tempat yang tidak terjangkau. Walau sudah berpisah, Sakura akan tetap bisa mengawasi Naruto dari jauh. Melihatnya tumbuh dan bahagia. Ia akan tetap menjadi seorang kakak bagi Naruto, meski mungkin Naruto akan melupakannya.

Keheningan sesaat diantara mereka terbuyar saat tak lama kemudian sang waiter datang dengan membawa pesanan keduanya. Mereka pun mencoba mengalihkan suasana dan mulai melahap makan siang masing-masing diselingi dengan saling bercerita nostalgia.

"Mumpung kau sedang di sini, setelah makan siang aku akan mengajakmu keliling Kota Kiri. Akan kutunjukkan padamu tempat-tempat yang menarik di sini, oke?"

"Tentu saja. Thanks, Ino."

::

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Naruto merengut sebal. Kedua alisnya hampir bertautan. Ia duduk di kursi makan tanpa menyentuh makan malam yang sudah disediakan Naruko. Itachi yang baru saja pulang bekerja, menatap heran pada keduanya dari balik pintu dapur.

"Ayo makan dong, Naru-chan. Nanti nasinya keburu dingin, lho," bujuk Naruko sambil mencoba menjulurkan sesendok nasi pada Naruto. Tapi bocah kecil itu tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Naru mau pulang! Kenapa Sakura-chan belum jemput Naru sampai sekarang?" rengek Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Lagi. Pertanyaan yang membuat Naruko bingung. Ia menoleh pada Itachi yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka saling berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata. Kali ini giliran Itachi yang mengambil alih.

"Naru-chan, Sakura sedang ada urusan, jadi sepertinya tidak bisa menjemput."

"Urusan apa?"

Itachi menggeleng sambil mencoba tersenyum. "Sambil menunggu, bagaimana kalau Naru-chan segera makan? Nanti nasinya nangis kalau tidak cepat-cepat dimakan."

"Nggak mau. Naru mau Sakura-chan! Paman antar Naru pulang, ya?" Tangan mungil Naruto menarik pelan lengan baju Itachi sambil memberi tatapan memelas.

"Aduh, bagaimana, ya? Tapi paman dan tante tidak tahu rumah Naru-chan," jawab Itachi berbohong.

"Tapi Naru mau pulang!" Naruto semakin cemberut. "Ayo, paman. Pulaaaanngg…"

"Naru-chan, Tante mohon tenang, ya? Naru-chan makan dulu." Naruko mencoba kembali membujuk.

Naruto mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, pertanda akan segera menangis. Naruko mengusap pelipisnya, mulai gemas.

"Naru mau pulaaaangg! Huweee…"

Akhirnya Naruto mulai menangis keras. Naruko mencoba mengusap punggung Naruto dan mencoba menenangkannya sementara Itachi mencoba membawa mainan-mainan yang sekiranya bisa membujuk Naruto, namun nihil. Naruto tetap menangis dan merengek minta pulang.

Naruko bingung menghadapi Naruto. Sejak pagi, begitu bangun, hal yang pertama kali Naruto tanyakan adalah Sakura. Dengan berbagai alasan, Naruko mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan dan akhirnya mengantar Naruto yang berwajah kecewa ke sekolah. Begitu juga saat menjemput pulang, yang dilihat Naruko saat tiba di sekolah adalah wajah Naruto yang kembali merengut. Lagi-lagi ia harus menerima pertanyaan "Mana Sakura-chan?". Dan sampai malam ini Naruto masih saja merengek minta pulang. Naruko tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Berjam-jam Naruto menangis hingga suaranya terdengar serak dan matanya membengkak sampai akhirnya tertidur sendiri karena lelah menangis. Naruko segera membaringkan Naruto di kasurnya dan keluar dari kamar sambil mendesah. Ia pun menjatuhkan diri di sofa ruang tengah lalu menyenderkan kepala di pundak Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus beralasan apa …"

"Jangan menyerah." Itachi mengusap lembut kepala Naruko. "Kau harus tetap sabar. Naruto sepertinya masih sulit menyesuaikan diri tanpa Sakura. Anak itu sangat dekat dengan Sakura, jadi akan butuh waktu."

"Lebih baik kita katakan saja yang sebenarnya. Rasanya aku lelah harus terus berbohong seperti ini. Mencari alasan untuk membujuknya. Naru-chan itu selalu tidak puas dengan satu jawaban. Dia akan terus bertanya sampai jawaban yang ia inginkan terjawab jelas. Dan, Kamisama, itu sangat sulit, Itachi!"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin Naru-chan akan mengerti kalau kita mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia masih kecil untuk itu, Naruko."

"Naru-chan akan mengerti kalau dijelaskan dengan pelan. Walau masih kecil, tapi dia anak yang pandai."

"Kurasa itu masih terlalu cepat untuknya."

"Cepat atau lambat, kita pasti akan mengatakannya juga, bukan? Kurasa tidak ada bedanya dengan mengatakannya sekarang atau nanti."

Itachi tidak menjawab lagi. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Mungkin percuma saja dirinya mendebat Naruko. Istrinya itu akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Itachi hanya berharap Naruto mau menerima keadaan ini.

::

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura. Berhati-hatilah di jalan!" Ino memeluk sahabatnya itu ketika kereta menuju Konoha yang akan ditumpangi Sakura datang.

Sakura mengangguk dan membalas pelukan itu. "Terima kasih, Ino. Hari yang menyenangkan sampai-sampai tidak terasa kalau sudah malam."

"Aku juga menikmati hari ini. Sudah lama kita tidak keluar bersama-sama seperti ini. Dan aku benar-benar puas meskipun cuma sebentar."

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Hasil tesnya mungkin akan keluar beberapa hari lagi."

"Oke, aku juga akan mencari tahu nanti."

"Bye, Ino-Pig!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum saat pintu otomatis kereta tertutup. Ino balas melambaikan tangan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bunyi lengkingan keras kereta terdengar dan perlahan kereta mulai bergerak. Sakura masih melambaikan tangan dari kaca pintu kereta sampai sosok Ino mulai menjauh dan akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi. Sakura pun beranjak dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Kereta cukup kosong karena sudah mulai malam, dan waktu pulang kerja sudah berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu. Sakura bersyukur. Ia tidak suka dengan keadaan kereta yang penuh sesak sampai sulit untuk bergerak.

Gadis itu kemudian duduk di bangku paling ujung dan menatap keluar jendela. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata. Hal yang terlintas di benaknya saat ini adalah: Apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto sekarang? Sakura menatap ponsel di sakunya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Mungkin Naruto sedang makan malam, atau bermain, atau bahkan sudah tidur, pikir Sakura.

Ia pun membuka layar ponselnya dan menatap dalam pada wallpaper yang terpasang disana. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tertawa Naruto yang belepotan es krim yang sempat diabadikannya. Wajah polos yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya.

'_Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak seharusnya aku terus murung begini 'kan?' _Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Naruto pasti senang bersama ibunya. Mungkin dia sedang bermanja-manja sekarang. Apa yang dia inginkan, Naruko pasti bisa membelikannya. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk bersedih lagi. Kau harus semangat, Sakura!' _Gadis itu lalu menepuk pipinya selesai bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun menutup layar ponselnya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

'_Hei, Narurin, aku juga akan terus berjuang, karena itu jadilah anak yang baik,'_ bisiknya pelan seraya tersenyum.

**End of chapter 11**

**Special thanks to:**

**Mytha cherryz • fajar jabrik • spring field linda • koga-san • uzumakimahendra4 • Akemy Yamato • Dear God • Akari Chiwa • Princess NaSa** • **Lily Purple Lily • harunami56 • gui gui • Saya Fleuris** •


End file.
